Maria
by Shadaez
Summary: An adventure of some sort. Focuses on relationships. Some battle scenes. Human x Gardevoir. Quite a bit of weird ideas like pokemon hybrids Read:Mewthree Romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay. This is my first time writing something epic and fit for public consumption, so pardon if there is any... loopholes... in my story. This is something like an experiment. Something like bringing different things into Pokemon. My story may drift near the 'Shannara' standards, but I promise to be much less draggy. Oh, and the romance part of story comes WAY later. By the way, I will explain ideas i invented in my editor notes at bottom of chapter. So, shall we start?_

_

* * *

  
_

'Hello there.'

'Are you a Pokémon?'

'You are, aren't you?'

'Are you alone?'

'Shall we play together?'

LLLLLL

The giant beast reared up its head, giving a tremendous bellow. Despite that, it was obvious that the Steelix is at its limit. The poor creature could barely lift its tail enough for a desperate Rock Throw. A fruitless effort that Zarl's Gardevoir easily deflected.

"Maria. Psychic!" Zarl commanded. The pale skinned Gardevoir shut her eyes and began channelling energy to the Steelix. A strange distortion in the air was all one could see between the Gardevoir and the Steelix, but the effects were even more spectacular. The Steelix suddenly froze, before an invisible force blast through it, bending the creature to impossible angles, forcing sparks to fly from the friction. Within moments, the creature collapsed, unconscious.

'Well done, Maria. That Psychic was spectacular.' Zarl said.

"Why a Psychic as a finish anyway. The Steelix would have fallen even with a Confusion. It took a lot out of me." Maria complained. Not that she actually spoke. For some reason, Maria could share telepathy with Zarl, and talk to him with her mind.

"You know why, don't you?" Zarl replied rhetorically.

Maria lowered her head.

Zarl do not remember his mother. Her mother died when he was three, barely aware of his surrounding to even remember his mother's face. Leyard had explained that she suffered from a terrible fever, which had resulted in her becoming brain dead. She was kept on life support for a year, but in the end, a fire razed the hospital. There wasn't even enough time to transfer her mother to another hospital. There were no photos, not even a tombstone, and his father does not talk about mother much. The only other thing Zarl know about his mother is that she is called Marie.

Since 10 years of age, Zarl was plagued with a nightmare. In the nightmare, a Gardevoir was lying immobilized in the middle of a circle of Hypnos. By some rather obvious reasons, Zarl felt that the Gardevoir is like a symbol for his mother. The Hypnos were using their power to do something to the Gardevoir, which could only curl up and writhe in agony. For the past six years, this dream tortured Zarl. The sight was so heart rending Zarl had vowed that in his battles, he will ensure that the opponents were finished quickly, to spare the agony of writhing in pain, while slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"Well then, shall we return to the lab?" Zarl suggested, priming a gun of some sort at the unconscious Steelix. Specifically, it is a bio-pistol, used to shoot a glob of organic tracker. A tracking device that does no harm to the Pokémon. In fact, it contains herbal extract that could hasten recovery of unconscious Pokémon, and could be controlled remotely to drop off the Pokémon, then left to decompose among the leaf litter.

Apparently, Leyard had taken a hiatus from being a gym leader, chasing his one true love. Zarl had always noticed how his father favoured ground type Pokémon. When Leyard decided to take a break from being a gym leader and devote his time to geography researches in Fuego Ironworks, Zarl had been more than against it. Until he noticed how his father's eyes lit up every time Fuego Ironworks was mentioned. The same man who was once how one describes as a living corpse, only truly showing feeling when he was alone with his Pokémon. In the end, Zarl relented. By some weird chain of events, Zarl ended up as a fieldwork assistant for his father. Not that it mattered. For the first time since his childhood, Zarl could feel love from his father. Something he had forgotten, and rediscovered.

"10 Steelix in four hours. The old man better is making steak for dinner." Zarl said, holstering the bio-pistol.

"Then... Shall we?" Zarl asked, turning to face Maria.

"Shall we what?" Maria replied, confused.

"Teleport us home." Zarl explained, taking a step towards Maria.

"Um... You know how I feel about teleporting with you. I... can't." Maria whispered, floating backwards slowly.

"Maria, the sun is setting and the lab is on the other side of the island. I am not going to walk for an hour back." Zarl complained, shielding his eyes from the orange rays of the setting sun.

"But..." Maria whispered, kneading her fingers into her flowing gown.

"Oh, alright. We walk back." Zarl shrugged, turning to face the other side of the island.

"Wait. I... We will teleport." Maria relented, floating forward slowly.

"I always wondered what was it you feel when we teleport." Zarl said turning to face Maria.

"A strange, tingly feeling. How would you understand if you never felt it before?" Maria said, as she places her arms around Zarl. Zarl formed a circle around Maria with his arm, preparing to catch. Maria had explained that to teleport another living creature with her, she had to focus all of her energy in bring their bodies together as a single entity, so that they can be teleported together. That would mean she had to cut off the power needed for a Gardevoir to float.

Legend had it that in the past, there was a war of Pokémon. Gardevoirs were overpowered Pokémon, their psychic power surpassing that of any other psychic Pokémon. However, in times of peace, their excess power was barely needed. So instead, they used the power to levitate, granting immense speed. Since then, Gardevoirs had used levitation for transport. Their legs lost their meaning, and thus strength, becoming useless limbs that could not be evolved away due to how other evolutions of Ralts relied on their legs. Maria is one of the few Gardevoirs who knew how to utilise the excess powers. The only problem is that they lose all mobility when using the power, making such power unwieldy in battle.

Maria shut her eyes, as she floated lower, until she was no longer levitating. Zarl smiled as he noticed how Maria tightened her arms around Zarl's neck, despite his arms around her waist. Like a couple in a sensual dance. Or a couple sharing warmth at a cold winter night. That reminds him. The first snow should be falling tonight.

"Then, I will begin." Maria whispered, opening her eyes slowly. Once again, the green luminance in her eyes fascinated Zarl. Like wells of sparkling energy. Then Zarl lowered his eyes, staring at Maria's lips. The way she clung onto him was almost seductive, Zarl mused, and then wondered how those pale green lips tastes like.

Then a strange feeling forced his train of thought to grind to a halt. The feeling of exiting your body and of someone else is joining you in your body.

Zarl stared again at Maria's lips. They were quivering gently, as Maria begin to channel energy for the teleportation. Definitely seductive, Zarl decided, and then closed his eyes to brace for the dizzying array of colours during the teleport.

"Ahh..." Zarl heard Maria moaned. Opening his right eye, Zarl watched Maria's throat quiver with the effort to muffle possibly more moans, while her eyelids fluttered uncontrollably.

"Strange..." Zarl muttered, and then closed his eyes again, as they fell upwards, through a rift in space.

* * *

_And so, the first chapter of my 'epic'(It seemed epic to me). As usual, do comment if you can bother to. Give suggestions. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Note: Keyword is 'constructive'. You may even give suggestion for the direction of stories. I 'may' refer to them if i have writer's block. And I get writer's block at an average of one per page. I write slow, so don't be angry if there is no upload for a week._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yes! Weak legs! Well, its only reasonable, since Gardevoirs are always mistaken to have no legs(Its sprites never show its legs). Even Pokemon Ranch claim that its leg is so thin it cannot be seen. But I rather her have legs, if slender, beautiful ones, then to have extended toothpicks for legs. Besides, Gallade have legs, doesn't he? By the way, I am really happy that I already had a "review" when the story wasn't even up for a day. And here we have, Chapter 2._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The teleport is probably one of the fastest, yet most uncomfortable modes of transport. For a human, at least. Zarl's senses buzzed madly at the mass of stimuli the teleport tunnel threw at him. Part of his body feel cold, another, hot. His ears detect cackles of sounds that only hurt the head when one put in effort to acknowledge them. All kinds of smell bombarded his nose every time he breathes. He had long since learned to not open his eyes. The last time Zarl did, he was out for an hour upon arrival. And a hammering migraine for the rest of the day.

Gradually, the multitude of stimuli faded. A voice was speaking in the background, belonging to a stranger. Zarl wondered if he should open his eyes. Maybe not. He doesn't want to see stars blinding his vision.

A Raichu's cry, followed by the crackle of electricity attracted Zarl's attention. A Pokémon battle? Who managed to track Leyard all the way here?

"And so, the son arrived. Just when his father left. By teleport too. Who would have thought, a Gardevoir suffering from teleport sickness can still create a Reflect strong enough to block a thunderbolt?" A cold female voice said.

Zarl immediately tensed at the voice. The owner sounded too relaxed. Confident of her power. Then, something the woman said caught his attention.

"Maria." Zarl whispered breathily, forcing his eyes open. Maria was lying on the ground not far from him, holding up a Reflect. Safe, then.

"Oh well. They say, attack the root. Boy. Burn my name in your memory. Cyren. The lady who took your father. Not that it mattered." the woman laughed. Zarl turned to face her wondering what she meant. Long hair, slender body, beautiful features. She would have set hearts racing under different situations. Now, Zarl's heart is racing. For really bad reasons. The woman is dressed in a weird uniform, almost resembling those one see in space science fiction. There was even a G with Saturn rings around it emblazoned on the top left of the uniform.

"Raichu, Zap Cannon. Total Charge release." The woman commanded, holding her hand up at Zarl. The Raichu turned away from Maria, to Zarl, and begin to glow in blue electricity. The air crackled with leaked electricity as an orb of pure energy build up before the Raichu. Zarl widen his eyes as the orb of energy suddenly blasted forward. No time to even begin to dodge. Zarl tensed his muscles for the impact, and closed his eyes. In some ways, he was prepared for death.

The sound of electric on flesh was spine chilling. The smell of melting cloth pricked his nose. Yet, Zarl felt no pain. Not even a tingle of electricity. In a way, death isn't such a bad idea. Zarl curled his lips upwards. Then, there was the sound of Reflect shattering, followed by an unfamiliar cry of a familiar Pokémon. Snapping his eyes open, Zarl watched as his worst fear realize in front of his eyes. Maria was using her power to levitate in the way of the Zap Cannon, leaving almost no energy left to hold a proper reflect. Her body was ravaged by the energy, her gown burning away from the heat. As the lasts of the charges dissipated, Maria fell to the ground, her body shaking involuntarily. She barely had to energy to even writhe in pain.

"Zarl. Stay safe."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Maria!" Zarl felt himself choke on something. Zarl stumbled, and then half crawled to Maria. Burn marks scored her body, the skin which had taken the full force of the Zap Cannon broken. Blood streaked what was left of her gown.

A single snowflake landed on Maria's broken lips, melting instantly. Heaven tend to adore a poignant touch.

"The fool of a Pokémon. Gardevoirs were all like this. Pathetic creatures. Raichu. Charge another Zap Cannon." Cyren commanded, her eyes wide in a mixture of anger and surprise.

"Maria, wait." Zarl whispered, reaching into his shirt to pull out a small capsule pendant around his neck.

"That is..." Cyren whispered breathily, taking a step back.

Zarl slide a small silver blade out, then slit his index fingertip. With a swift movement, Zarl drew a triangle on his left palm.

"_Igneus Nex."_ Zarl whispered, pointing his palm at the Raichu. An orb of fire materialized on Zarl's palm, before an explosion of fire erupted below the Raichu, setting it on red fire.

"Return!" Cyren shouted, pointing a poke ball on the flaming Raichu. A red beam enveloped the flaming Raichu, pulling it back to safety before 'burning death' was fulfilled.

Zarl turned to stare at Cyren. Pointing his palm at Cyren, Zarl gave a maniacal grin.

"_Ruina" _Zarl whispered. A purple orb glowed Zarl's palm, pulsing wildly.

"Alakazam, teleport!" Cyren shrieked. A blue light enveloped Cyren, pulling it into a teleport tunnel, before a pillar of purple energy explodes upwards, expanding outwards, and destroying everything else within.

Zarl turned back to Maria, his eyes wide, his pupils dilated with borderline madness.

"Anima." Zarl breathe. A white orb materializes on his left palm, glowing gently. Taking a predatory stance over Maria, Zarl pressed his palm on Maria's chest, pushing the orb into her.

"Anima. Animus." Zarl repeated. Maria's body begin to glow a soft white. The various burn marks begin to fade, while the wounds begin close up, the skin knitting together. As the last of the burn marks faded and the healthy glow return to Maria's face, Zarl felt his energy leaving him.

"Please, wake up." Zarl whispered, before collapsing on Maria.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

There we have it. A short chapter 2. In case you are wondering what the hell happened, Zarl seemed to use certain power, scaring off Cyren. Oh, and the language Zarl used is Latin. Igneus Nex=Burning Death. Ruina=Destruction. Anima=Life. Animus=Soul. I seriously doubt if I am using them the right way, but... well... Review if you like it, or if there is an error.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hmm, took me a while to upload this. I pretty much got bored of writing, so did not even bothered uploading. Thankfully, the interest returned, even if it was to write yet another lemon. By the way, this story will have a lemon. Yes, I just wrote it. I am thinking of seperating the lemon from this story. Since I want 'Maria' to maintain its Teens rating. Well, less of the chit chat. Lets start~_

_No, no, stop... Stop doing it._

Zarl tried to protest as the Hypnos swung their pendulum, projecting power on the Gardevoir. The Gardevoir writhed, her face of immense pain.

_Wake up..._

Wake up...

"Wake up!" Zarl heard Maria's voice. A blinding headache made him rethink on whether he should open his eyes. Ignoring the pain, Zarl tried to remember what happened. Teleport... then battle... Zarl immediately open his eyes, to the sight of Maria staring over him.

"Maria!" Zarl croaked, his throat too dry to speak properly.

Maria, nodded, then dabbed a wet cloth on Zarl's mouth. Zarl bite the cloth immediately, swallowing the water that trickled out.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked softly, wetting the cloth again.

"More importantly, are you alright?" Zarl asked, pushing himself to sit upright.

"Does it matter that much to you if I am alright?" Maria muttered, blushing slightly.

Zarl opened his mouth, then closed it, turning away to hide his warm cheek.

"So... they took my old man. I wonder..." Zarl said.

"Zarl, what happened? I remembered taking the Zap Cannon, and then I blacked out. When I wake up, my body was healed." Maria asked. Zarl turned to face Maria, then realize her gown was still tattered, revealing more than what Zarl could take without losing his mind, or nosebleed to death, whichever comes first. Turning away reflexively, Zarl threw his blanket at Maria.

"Anyway, cover yourself first." Zarl stammered. Maria, blinked, then realized what Zarl meant. Grabbing the blanket, Maria threw it over herself, her blush becoming a deeper pink colour.

"A full restore." Zarl lied.

"I fainted. A full restore cannot heal that. Besides, there aren't any full restore bottles lying around." Maria said.

"Does it matter? First, we find out what happened to my father." Zarl change the subject, turning back to face Maria.

"We can go to Professor Cedar. He is bound to know something." Maria said, referring to the professor who had given the idea of moving into Iron Islands to his father.

"Very well. I will call a boat over." Zarl said.

LLLLLL

"Zarl? At this time of the night?" Professor Cedar exclaimed, hopping two steps at a time down from the second storey.

"Professor Cedar. My father was abducted." Zarl said simply, stepping into the warm room.

The professor's face barely registered any surprise.

"So they got your father. A few hours ago, people from GEA attacked my lab, demanding me to join their science team. I majored in Pokémon science, not energy science. Makes no sense for me to join them, especially with their rude invitation." Cedar explained, motioning for Zarl and Maria to take a seat.

The Galactic Energy Association. Or GEA for short. An energy company, supplying large amount of power to industrial sectors. It was notorious for making use of politics to cover up some its dirty works. Once, there were reports of them experimenting with Magnemite to generate electricity. Major newspapers were silenced by the government, such that such reports only appear in small, unknown net newspapers.

"Those idiots. My lab is probably the last place they can attack. An unassuming fortress. They never expected my army of Charizards. Or Dugtrios. Then again, maybe their forces were concentrated at the most powerful gym leader." Cedar said.

"One woman. Only one woman. My father was defeated by a woman called Cyren." Zarl said. His voice quivered at the name.

Cedar leaned closer, observing Zarl. Zarl immediately moved his right hand to hide the palm.

"Maria. Go to the Pokémon centre machine. It should mend your gown." Cedar said, pointing to the room behind his seat. Maria gave a nod, then left the living room.

Cedar leaned back to confirm Maria had entered the machine, then swung back to stare at Zarl.

"You used it, didn't you?" Cedar whispered, pointing to Zarl's left hand.

Zarl nodded once.

"You know how the power was not understood. The way you became mentally unstable whenever you use the power frightens me too." Cedar continued.

Zarl nodded. When he was twelve, Zarl took interest in the occult and magic. Learning of the blood ritual spell casting, Zarl decided to try it for fun. A large part of the forest was scorched to the grounds. Cedar had been watching from his window back at Sunyshore city, and had arrived before anyone else, with a scientist's curiosity. Imagine his surprise to find his friend's son lying unconscious in the middle of the disturbance. Further experiments made more aspects surface. Like how Cedar could not do the same. Experimentations stopped when Cedar realized something. Each time Zarl used his powers, his mental state became less stable. For example, his intention to test his power on the mannequin became a ruthless objective to vaporize it. The last straw came when Zarl began to laugh maniacally while decimating the mannequins. It was like a second personality.

"If I hadn't used it, I would be dead already." Zarl reasoned.

Cedar nodded, sighing gently.

"This GEA, do you know where they would hide my father?" Zarl asked.

"The GEA built a secret research facility three years ago. While the building looked normal enough, it was a facade for an enormous underground laboratory. Of course, no one knows about this in Veilstone City. Those people conceal their tracks well." Cedar explained.

"Veilstone City. Maria can teleport me there." Zarl said, watching as Maria levitated out of the room, her gown restored.

"I doubt it. For an association like GEA, they would have more than enough Alakazams to monitor teleport tunnels." Cedar said.

"What about fly?" Zarl asked again.

"GEA have enough political power to influence the police. While each city have their own police force, unrelated to the country's, the robot police birds belong to the government, and can easily track you if you are in air. Of course, if you want a frontal assault..." Cedar continued.

"Then we go by land." Zarl sighed. Like the legendary Ash Ketchum. Or rather, infamous. A recent biography of his had revealed quite a lot of that Ash's dark side. Not surprising, since his 'official' biography is full of pretty stuffs. As though he was an angel who did no wrong.

"You know the route. When are you setting off?" Cedar asked.

"In a moment. My bags were packed. I got ready before coming." Zarl said, pointing to his knapsack.

"Do you want a Rapidash or something?" Cedar asked, pulling open his lab coat to select for the various Pokecubes.

Zarl shook his head immediately.

"Zarl, you should get used to other Pokémon. Maria may be powerful, but she alone isn't enough to protect you. You know how Pokémon battles are nowadays." Cedar said.

An image of the blood streaked Maria flashed in Zarl's mind. Zarl turned back anxiously to assure himself that Maria was there.

"What's wrong?" Maria said softly. A reassuring voice. Zarl shook his head slowly. It was true. Battles nowadays were no longer what it used to be. While it is still unethical of Trainers to use their Pokémon to attack another Trainer, nobody give that much of a damn to ethics anymore. You could only get a decent Pokémon battle in Pokémon gyms nowadays.

"Well then. I will be on my way." Zarl said.

"That fast?" Cedar said.

"Well, I have a father to save." Zarl said, with a gentle chuckle.

"Very well. Be careful. If you need anything, call me. I will send a Pidgeot mail." Cedar said.

Zarl smiled, then lifted his backpack.

"Say hi to Dawn if you see her. I heard she was messing around in Celestic." Cedar said.

Dawn. That name used to stab a dozen knives through his heart. Three years ago, she left Sunyshore without a word. Not that it mattered now, after all this time. It was his fault, really. Zarl knew Dawn never see him more than a friend. A one-sided dream he had indulged in.

"I probably will, if I see her." Zarl said, walking out into the cold night, with Maria following behind.

"Probably?" Cedar said with a laugh.

"Probably." Zarl said.

_And there you have it. Sorry, Ash fans. He just looked darn goody-two-shoes. I won't be able to control myself if I have Misty or May following me. Dawn? I would probably have ravaged the loli her already. Okay. Lets keep it 'Teens' rated. Pokecubes. My idea of an alternative for pokeballs, produced by a different company. And yes. Finally some romance, even if it's bitter~ There. Leave a review or something. They usually keep me going._


	4. Chapter 4

_Yes, I agree. This story would go really, really, really long. Okay, I lied. It will probably be around the 20,000 words range, minus these author notes. This chapter starts off rather interestingly. But do bear with the draggy lower part. It isn't really a necessary story element, but do explains some things. Actually, scratch that. Read it. Bear with it. It is rather vital after all._

* * *

"Leyard. Take it as a sincere request. Work with GEA. Then you don't have to go through all this." A familiar voice resonated through the steel walled chamber. Leyard opened his eyes. For the past eight hours, he was locked within this chamber, his whole body held in place by various binders. Even his head was held by binders. The only body part Leyard could move is his eyelids and mouth.

"Why would GEA want to work with a gym leader? Even if I am a Sunyshore leader, I don't specialize in electric Pokémon." Leyard said tiredly. He had been repeating his conversation for the past hour.

"Very well. Hybrid. Mewthree. Your son. Maria. Marie." Leyard suddenly realized who the familiar voice belonged to.

"Cyrus!" Leyard spat the name like a forbidden curse, anger flaring up in his usually emotionless face.

"Ah. But no" The voice suddenly took a feminine tone.

"Who are you?" Leyard whispered.

"Cyrus is my father. I am Cyren." The voice revealed.

"That bastard's daughter. What do you want me for?" Leyard growled.

"I do not deny that my father is a bastard. An idiot who seeks power, trying to create another Pokémon like Mewtwo. Only to... "That voice faded suddenly.

"But that is of little matter. From what I heard, you, Leyard, are studying the geography of Iron Island. However, my grunts found interesting apparatus. You are doing something else." Cyren said.

Leyard didn't speak.

"Marie" Cyren said simply.

Leyard growled, shaking wildly in his harness.

"I too, believe that she isn't dead. We have also realized Marie would not die just from that." Cyren said.

"Why do you want to find her?" Leyard asked.

"I will say it simply. Marie is a rather interesting specimen. No doubt you and Cedar had realized her DNA structure. The only hybrid to be able to survive for so long out of a time dilation solution." Cyren explained.

"So you are going to take her, and irradiate her until she acquires the power you dreamt of?" Leyard said.

"Well, no. We only wanted DNA from her stem cells. If there is need, we can create a blank clone. But most probably, we only needed the DNA strand that lets her survive outside the time dilation solution." Cyren said.

"Why do I have to help? What do I get if I helped?" Leyard said, wondering about the truth in Cyrene's word.

"If we find Marie with your help, or rather, you find her with our help, we will extract what we need, then let you spend your life with Marie. We will even lend our influence in the political circle for you to prepare documents." Cyren said.

"And if I chose not to?" Leyard said.

"We have ways to make you do it. Don't forget you have a son. We can administer interesting tortures. On him. Or you. Remember five-second drops?" Cyren said, her voice taking a dangerous tone.

Leyard immediately remembered. Water droplets dripping on a restrained victim's forehead, at exactly five seconds interval. Have that going for a week and the victim will be more willing to die than to have another drop of water on his forehead.

"Leave my son alone. I will do it."

LLLLLL

Zarl stumbled into Floaroma town, aching from hours of walking and the burning noon sun. As always, a cool breeze rustled through Floaroma, bearing the scent of a dozen kind of flower along. Fatigue magically faded, and the sun's ray felt warm rather than scorching. Floaroma town is one of the two towns in Sinnoh that never fails to amaze the boy in Zarl, yet befuddle the scientist in him. Zarl could never recreate the healing effect despite emulating the flower field in his garden. In the end, he had to realize there is more involved than just the interesting cocktail of scents. The other city would be Celestic City, which seem to always have a calming effect on one's mind.

Celestic town. Zarl wondered if he could avoid that town yet reach his father fast enough. Zarl sighed and he threw himself on the table of the nearest cafe. Setting Maria's pokecube in the table, Zarl pressed the blue button. The cube glowed, sending an image of Maria out, which solidified.

Almost immediately, a few faces turned. Pokecubes are rare sights. So are Gardevoirs. Zarl sighed, quickly keeping the empty pokecube before someone ask to meddle with it. Maria moves gently to a chair, sitting gracefully. Even though Maria was seated, her gown seems to move with certain energy, flowing gently, as though a soft breeze was constantly on it.

"Sir." Zarl waved his finger once. A waiter immediately stepped over, his fingers trembling gently. Zarl wondered if he should have let Maria out.

"Earl Grey. Two." Zarl said. The waiter gave a sharp bow, then walked off. Zarl roved his eyes across the al fresco. There were only three other customers, all sitting in the cafe to past time.

"Why are we wasting time here?" Maria asked.

"Information. Know thy enemy. GEA has a lab of some sort at Valley Windworks. They acquired the land a little too secretly." Zarl sent back telepathically. Maria glanced back, a hint of surprise on her face. Zarl almost never talk back telepathically, only doing so if they are far apart or if she is in the pokecube. The waiter walked back briskly, setting two teacups on the round table. Zarl slide a fifty dollar note into the waiter's hand.

"Information." Zarl whispered. The waiter, apparently familiar with this kind of exchange, slide the note into his breast pocket, then bowed such that they look like a customer complimenting, or complaining to a waiter.

"Valley Windworks." Zarl said simply.

"Ah. More and more people are asking about that place." The waiter chuckled. His English has an Italian tone to it.

"GEA own that place. They hold Pokémon testing there. Heard from the grunts they were doing something about some hybrid. Maybe they are trying to mate two animals together?" The waiter said, then began chuckling again.

"How do I get in?" Zarl asked.

The waiter began to make a noise between guffaw and choking.

"You can't. They have MrMimes holding a giant reflect and Kadabras scanning the perimeter." The waiter said.

"If I want to?" Zarl continued.

"Boy. If you are a thief, go rob the slots. It's less dangerous and has more money. If you have a feud with GEA, go to Celestic. They have a secret base there. Almost everything had been moved there. The GEA here is more like a storehouse." The waiter said. He barely bated his eyebrow while saying the word 'thief' or 'feud'.

"Thank you." Zarl whispered. The waiter gave another sharp bow, then walked off.

"That is some information." Zarl said.

"So, we go to Celestic?" Maria said.

"What else? There is nothing here." Zarl said, sipping the Earl Grey slowly. Maria refused to touch the tea. She only drank tea from their Sunyshore garden behind the gym, despite Zarl's incessant coaxing.

Maria looked down as a strange look passing over her face. Although it did not even last a second, Zarl caught it. For some reason, Zarl was strangely sensitive to emotions that surfaces on Maria's face. He had been ever since they were young. Although Maria is classified as a Pokémon that feels, and have a lot of emotions, she almost never let emotion surface on her face. Every time Maria smile, every little twitch in her face muscles signifies profound emotions. It seems like her emotions have to past a certain threshold before it is allowed to surface on her face.

Zarl stared at Maria's face for a moment, wondering how to interpret her expression. Giving up, Zarl stood up.

"Well, then. To Celestic."

* * *

And so... The waiter is pretty interesting, isn't he? I'm pretty surprised by him, personally. Maybe he was an Italian mafia member? Someone capable of getting secret information definitely isn't normal. Haha, before I get ahead of myself. As you can see, this is getting really experimental. Hope its still interesting enough. I promise it gets better, okay? Do R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yes, I agree. This story would go really, really, really long. Okay, I lied. It will probably be around the 20,000 words range, minus these author notes. This chapter starts off rather interestingly. But do bear with the draggy lower part. It isn't really a necessary story element, but do explains some things. Actually, scratch that. Read it. Bear with it. It is rather vital after all._

* * *

"Leyard. Take it as a sincere request. Work with GEA. Then you don't have to go through all this." A familiar voice resonated through the steel walled chamber. Leyard opened his eyes. For the past eight hours, he was locked within this chamber, his whole body held in place by various binders. Even his head was held by binders. The only body part Leyard could move is his eyelids and mouth.

"Why would GEA want to work with a gym leader? Even if I am a Sunyshore leader, I don't specialize in electric Pokémon." Leyard said tiredly. He had been repeating his conversation for the past hour.

"Very well. Hybrid. Mewthree. Your son. Maria. Marie." Leyard suddenly realized who the familiar voice belonged to.

"Cyrus!" Leyard spat the name like a forbidden curse, anger flaring up in his usually emotionless face.

"Ah. But no" The voice suddenly took a feminine tone.

"Who are you?" Leyard whispered.

"Cyrus is my father. I am Cyren." The voice revealed.

"That bastard's daughter. What do you want me for?" Leyard growled.

"I do not deny that my father is a bastard. An idiot who seeks power, trying to create another Pokémon like Mewtwo. Only to... "That voice faded suddenly.

"But that is of little matter. From what I heard, you, Leyard, are studying the geography of Iron Island. However, my grunts found interesting apparatus. You are doing something else." Cyren said.

Leyard didn't speak.

"Marie" Cyren said simply.

Leyard growled, shaking wildly in his harness.

"I too, believe that she isn't dead. We have also realized Marie would not die just from that." Cyren said.

"Why do you want to find her?" Leyard asked.

"I will say it simply. Marie is a rather interesting specimen. No doubt you and Cedar had realized her DNA structure. The only hybrid to be able to survive for so long out of a time dilation solution." Cyren explained.

"So you are going to take her, and irradiate her until she acquires the power you dreamt of?" Leyard said.

"Well, no. We only wanted DNA from her stem cells. If there is need, we can create a blank clone. But most probably, we only needed the DNA strand that lets her survive outside the time dilation solution." Cyren said.

"Why do I have to help? What do I get if I helped?" Leyard said, wondering about the truth in Cyrene's word.

"If we find Marie with your help, or rather, you find her with our help, we will extract what we need, then let you spend your life with Marie. We will even lend our influence in the political circle for you to prepare documents." Cyren said.

"And if I chose not to?" Leyard said.

"We have ways to make you do it. Don't forget you have a son. We can administer interesting tortures. On him. Or you. Remember five-second drops?" Cyren said, her voice taking a dangerous tone.

Leyard immediately remembered. Water droplets dripping on a restrained victim's forehead, at exactly five seconds interval. Have that going for a week and the victim will be more willing to die than to have another drop of water on his forehead.

"Leave my son alone. I will do it."

LLLLLL

Zarl stumbled into Floaroma town, aching from hours of walking and the burning noon sun. As always, a cool breeze rustled through Floaroma, bearing the scent of a dozen kind of flower along. Fatigue magically faded, and the sun's ray felt warm rather than scorching. Floaroma town is one of the two towns in Sinnoh that never fails to amaze the boy in Zarl, yet befuddle the scientist in him. Zarl could never recreate the healing effect despite emulating the flower field in his garden. In the end, he had to realize there is more involved than just the interesting cocktail of scents. The other city would be Celestic City, which seem to always have a calming effect on one's mind.

Celestic town. Zarl wondered if he could avoid that town yet reach his father fast enough. Zarl sighed and he threw himself on the table of the nearest cafe. Setting Maria's pokecube in the table, Zarl pressed the blue button. The cube glowed, sending an image of Maria out, which solidified.

Almost immediately, a few faces turned. Pokecubes are rare sights. So are Gardevoirs. Zarl sighed, quickly keeping the empty pokecube before someone ask to meddle with it. Maria moves gently to a chair, sitting gracefully. Even though Maria was seated, her gown seems to move with certain energy, flowing gently, as though a soft breeze was constantly on it.

"Sir." Zarl waved his finger once. A waiter immediately stepped over, his fingers trembling gently. Zarl wondered if he should have let Maria out.

"Earl Grey. Two." Zarl said. The waiter gave a sharp bow, then walked off. Zarl roved his eyes across the al fresco. There were only three other customers, all sitting in the cafe to past time.

"Why are we wasting time here?" Maria asked.

"Information. Know thy enemy. GEA has a lab of some sort at Valley Windworks. They acquired the land a little too secretly." Zarl sent back telepathically. Maria glanced back, a hint of surprise on her face. Zarl almost never talk back telepathically, only doing so if they are far apart or if she is in the pokecube. The waiter walked back briskly, setting two teacups on the round table. Zarl slide a fifty dollar note into the waiter's hand.

"Information." Zarl whispered. The waiter, apparently familiar with this kind of exchange, slide the note into his breast pocket, then bowed such that they look like a customer complimenting, or complaining to a waiter.

"Valley Windworks." Zarl said simply.

"Ah. More and more people are asking about that place." The waiter chuckled. His English has an Italian tone to it.

"GEA own that place. They hold Pokémon testing there. Heard from the grunts they were doing something about some hybrid. Maybe they are trying to mate two animals together?" The waiter said, then began chuckling again.

"How do I get in?" Zarl asked.

The waiter began to make a noise between guffaw and choking.

"You can't. They have MrMimes holding a giant reflect and Kadabras scanning the perimeter." The waiter said.

"If I want to?" Zarl continued.

"Boy. If you are a thief, go rob the slots. It's less dangerous and has more money. If you have a feud with GEA, go to Celestic. They have a secret base there. Almost everything had been moved there. The GEA here is more like a storehouse." The waiter said. He barely bated his eyebrow while saying the word 'thief' or 'feud'.

"Thank you." Zarl whispered. The waiter gave another sharp bow, then walked off.

"That is some information." Zarl said.

"So, we go to Celestic?" Maria said.

"What else? There is nothing here." Zarl said, sipping the Earl Grey slowly. Maria refused to touch the tea. She only drank tea from their Sunyshore garden behind the gym, despite Zarl's incessant coaxing.

Maria looked down as a strange look passing over her face. Although it did not even last a second, Zarl caught it. For some reason, Zarl was strangely sensitive to emotions that surfaces on Maria's face. He had been ever since they were young. Although Maria is classified as a Pokémon that feels, and have a lot of emotions, she almost never let emotion surface on her face. Every time Maria smile, every little twitch in her face muscles signifies profound emotions. It seems like her emotions have to past a certain threshold before it is allowed to surface on her face.

Zarl stared at Maria's face for a moment, wondering how to interpret her expression. Giving up, Zarl stood up.

"Well, then. To Celestic."

* * *

And so... The waiter is pretty interesting, isn't he? I'm pretty surprised by him, personally. Maybe he was an Italian mafia member? Someone capable of getting secret information definitely isn't normal. Haha, before I get ahead of myself. As you can see, this is getting really experimental. Hope its still interesting enough. I promise it gets better, okay? Do R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ah, no reviews... I feel so weak. No praises. Or insults. Feels like no one reading my stories. I want to cry. i want to cut my wrist. Scratch that. I want to cut other's wrist. Here. The next chapter. I realize my story is really, really, really long. /vomits blood._

_

* * *

  
_

"Now. Where is our dear Zarl?" Cyren whispered. The grunt tapping on the computer in front of her froze, then began to tap furiously, looking for the data the GEA leader asked for.

"Eterna forest, point D7E3." The grunt reported. Cyren gave a smile that revealed her canine teeth.

"Shall we capture him?" Cyren said. Behind, Saturn took a step back.

"But we promised not to..." Saturn hesitated.

"Are you questioning my command?" Cyren demanded, without turning. Saturn turned away, staring at the floor.

"Jupiter. Do it." Cyren said, turning to face the violet haired women.

"Do I do it my way?" Jupiter asked.

"You can do it any way you want." Cyren said.

Jupiter began to smile. She wasn't called 'The Cold Seductress' for no reason.

LLLLLL

Zarl stepped through the final wall of trees, stumbling out of the forest. Eterna City stood in front of him, looking unchanged since he visited when he was six. Unchanged, except for a suspiciously tall building, with some planet on top of it. There was even a Saturn-like ring circling the model planet.

"Seriously. GEA just come and build that ugly building in our town. Who do they think they are, just because they have a little support from the government?"

Zarl turned to the fishermen chatting on the bridge.

"Sir. You say the building was GEA's" Zarl asked. The fisherman in question turned.

"Oh. You are new here? Yeah. That electric company build this stupid building here, then there were all kinds of noises from it. They moved off last month though. Can't they pull their stupid building with them?" The fisherman complained.

"Heard they moved their computers to Celestic. I wonder why. That old town has as many things as the number of years left in my life." Another fisherman chipped in.

"Then you may have to live forever. The grunts said there was some legendary artefact under the cave." The fishermen started laughing.

Zarl mumbled thanks, then set off towards Eterna.

"GEA seem to focus on Celestic." Zarl heard Maria in his mind.

"Seem so." Zarl replied, glancing at the pokecube on his waist. Pressing his finger lightly on a blue button on the pokecube, Zarl released Maria. The blue button pulsates once, then threw up a blue light, sending Maria out.

"I wonder what they meant by legendary artefacts?" Maria wondered.

"Not surprising. That town is as old as Sinnoh, yet its cave had only been entered by the town's priestesses. A sacred ground, untouched since the creation of Sinnoh." Zarl said.

The two soon reach Eterna City. Befitting of its name, the city's old buildings had barely changed since Zarl last visit. In fact, it had barely changed from a photo taken way before Zarl was born.

"Are you Zarl?"

Zarl turned around, surprised to see a little boy standing behind him.

"Yes?" Zarl asked.

"A lady told you to go to the Dialga statue at north." The boy said, before running off.

"A lady?" Zarl asked, turning to Maria.

"The GEA?" Maria said.

"Oh. Wonderful. We can just capture her and blast her with enough Psychic to spill her guts." Zarl said, slamming his fist against his palm.

Maria stared at Zarl with a worried look. This definitely sounded like a trap. The statue is the only place in this town that is quiet at this hour.

"Oh, don't worry. As long as you are near, we will be alright." Zarl said, checking the road signs for the way to the statue.

LLLLLL

Cedar pressed the doorbell quickly. A soft music played from the house, followed by a wild scuffling. Suddenly, the door slammed open. A Mr Mime stood behind it, holding onto a broomstick.

"May I know if Professor Oak is in?" Cedar inquired. The Mr Mime cocked its head.

"The professor is in. Do come in." The Mr Mime replied, then turned to lead the way. Cedar stared stunned at the Mr Mime. Replaying the conversation, Cedar realized the Mr Mime's voice was somewhat metallic. A robot. No wonder. If that Mr Mime spoke as a Pokémon, it would mean...

"Cedar!" A familiar, low voice rang from within the house. Cedar smiled at his mentor's voice. Pulling of his shoes, Cedar hopped into the house, following behind the Mr Mime robot, until they reach the living room. Or at least, what Cedar thought should have been the living room. The room was full of books, laboratory benches and other stuffs to be called a living room. Then again, Professor Oak seemed to have the ability to turn any room he spend his time in into a lab.

"Professor Oak!" Cedar said, watching as the professor sweep piles of paper off the sofa. The Mr Mime soon returned with tea, the left again.

"Nice domestic robot." Cedar said.

"Robot?" Oak said.

"No. No. Mime is a Pokémon. Well. A half. Ever since Project Mewthree, I vowed not to meddle with human-Pokémon hybridisation. However, I meddled with Pokémon DNA. I managed to create a Mr Mime with the DNA strand that allowed certain feline Pokémon speak." Professor Oak explained.

Cedar took a step back upon hearing the word 'Mewthree'. Some 20 years ago, Cedar, Leyard and Oak had retired from a secret project to create the world's most powerful Pokémon. In some ways it was a sequel to the Mewtwo experiment, with more focus on control. The government wanted a Pokémon strong enough to stop terrorists. In other words, an ultimate bio weapon.

However, the experiment began ending lives. The project realized the fusion of a Pokémon and a human is the key, but many failed subjects were created. Those failed subjects were too weak, or strong, yet unable to survive outside laboratory. More and more were put to deep freeze, then hidden in underground chambers. Oak could not take it anymore, quitting as the chief scientist. Leyard, however, quit the project for entirely different reason.

Leyard found out that a Pokémon, who did not made the mark, was going into deep freeze. However, the Pokémon was special. A Gardevoir, capable to mind speech, codenamed Mar-13, nicknamed Marie. The special part about her was the way Leyard could never bring himself to be away from her, yet find himself utterly weak when he was close to her. In other words, he was in loved with the Pokémon.

Hearing about her fate, Leyard quitted the project, smuggling Marie with him. Cedar followed, figuring out that if the chief scientist and his best friend quit, there is no point in being in the project anymore. The project dissolved soon afterwards, without its head. Still, it isn't a complete failure. There were certain discoveries and inventions, like a kind of virus that forces Pokémon to change forms. Of course, that wasn't the whole story...

"Have you and Leyard been well?" Oak asked. Cedar shook his head, remembering his objective.

"Leyard was taken by GEA." Cedar said.

"So, it was true..." Oak said cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"GEA was Project Mewthree's sponsor." Oak said. Cedar felt his eyelid twitching wildly.

"GEA may be reassembling the crew. By force. And there were reports..." Oak said. The computer suddenly beeped. Oak threw himself to the computer tapping the 'Enter' button. A webcam window expands to the image of a young man.

"What's the situation?" Oak asked.

"They are recovering the entire lost specimens. N1-Dhog and Artem-15 were recovered." The young man said.

"That would mean only Mar-13 was missing." Oak said slowly, then gave a nod before cutting the webcam link.

"Tell me. What was Leyard doing?" Oak asked.

"Doing research on Iron Island, along with a personal experiment." Cedar said.

"To locate Marie." Oak completed.

"How did you know?" Cedar said, startled.

"Anyone would have realized Marie can survive that assault easily. At the most, she would just acquire a new personality, and live as she had become." Oak shrugged.

"Does GEA know Zarl was Leyard's child?" Oak suddenly asked.

"Why?"

"Zarl would be a specimen too. And if your reports of his powers are true, he may be..." Oak whispered.

"And I sent him after his father." Cedar said, hollow mortification in his voice.

"We have to go. Or at least, you. I will assemble my army." Oak said quickly.

Cedar wondered what Oak meant by army, then realized there is no time for that. Rushing out, Cedar blew a shrill whistle, summoning a Salamence from the skies.

* * *

_Now, the reason I used weird alpha-numeric names for those 'specimen' pokemons. Why? Because they are made in the lab, therefore codenamed, and because it makes me look smart. Just convert the numbers into what it looks like and you get the name. For example, N1-Dhog is Nidhog, Artem-15 is Artemis. Mar-13 would be Marie._

_Alot of unanswered questions in this chapter. Don't worry. You will find out. Sooner or later. Bwahaha._

_Okay, R&R. Thank you to those who bothered and bothers._


	7. Chapter 7

_Why does Pokemon fanfics appear so quickly? Just a day and over 60 fics pushed mine to third page. _

_Right. Here is the seventh chapter. I have a feeling this story can go over 20 chapters, since each chapter is pretty short. _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zarl walked into the square. A statue stood on the middle, portraying a Dialga facing the skies. There was a strange scent in the air, one of a mixture of a dozen flowers.

"I have a bad feeling about this. This kind of air belongs to Floaroma." Maria said.

"Suspicious indeed." Zarl said, looking around for the lady the boy was talking about.

"This is... Sleep powder..." Zarl heard Maria's voice fade behind him.

Zarl spun around to the sight of Maria slumping to the ground, her psychic power to levitate fading. Behind her, a violet-haired lady in skin-tight clothes chuckled. A Vileplume stood next to her, spraying a purple dust into the air. As the consciousness drained away from Zarl, something caught his eyes.

GEA logo.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zarl woke to the pain of something cutting against his wrist. Opening his eyes slowly, Zarl realized rough ropes were restraining his arms and ankles, and he was tied to a metal examination table held vertically. The dim room looked like an operation theatre, with all kinds of equipments and machines on the walls and tables. The air was, however, far from antiseptic sterilise. There was a mixture of flower scent and an intoxicating musky smell.

"Finally, the prince awoke." A dangerous voice said. Zarl tensed his muscles, turning to the direction of the voice. The purple-haired woman, dressed in skin-tight clothes, emblazoned with the GEA logo, stood just at the edge of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Zarl said cautiously

"Jupiter. Commander of GEA." The women said.

"What do you want?" Zarl said, his voice hostile.

"Why, to capture you. You are pretty rude to speak to me like this, aren't you?"

"Does it matter if I am rude?"

"Oh, it does. In your situation, I will be a little more polite. By the way, tell me. How much do you like your Gardevoir?" Jupiter said.

Zarl twisted his head around, then realized his pokecube was a distance away and empty, while Maria was missing. He could not even sense her presence.

"Where's Maria." Zarl said, a tremble in his voice. The thought of losing her again is more than enough to make Zarl break down.

"Don't worry. She was just having an extra dose of my Vileplume's concoction." The women began to laugh.

Zarl began to tremble as his mind constantly replayed the possibility of losing Maria. The pain of rope cutting into his wrist and ankle weren't helping either.

"Oh well. She probably had about enough." Jupiter said. Suddenly, from behind a medical screen, there was a soft moan. Jupiter kicked out, sending the screen across the room. To Zarl's surprise, Maria was behind the screen. She was lying sprawled on the ground, her face a shade of pink. Next to her, a Vileplume was sending purplish pollen into the air.

"Maria!" Zarl exclaimed. Maria opened her eyes slowly, which then widened when she saw Zarl. Her presence suddenly reappeared, as though it had been hidden all the time along.

"Don't... look... at... me..." Maria whimpered. Moving slowly, she crawled towards the door.

"How interesting! Despite her state, your Gardevoir still had the energy to move. Is she that afraid to show you herself in this state?" Jupiter began to laugh.

"What did you do to her?" Zarl shouted wildly. Jupiter smiled slyly.

"Don't worry. It is only an interesting mixture of poison powder, stun spore and sleep powder. Your Maria is just experiencing a desire so powerful that she could not use her powers." Jupiter said.

"What's wrong, Maria?" Zarl sent telepathically.

Maria inched closer towards the door, ignoring the waves after waves of pleasure as the fabric of her gown rub against her skin.

"Please. Don't look at me." Maria said, suddenly aware that the musky scent in the air was her doing.

"This is going to be better than I thought. Vileplume, increase the density." Jupiter commanded. The purple cloud became darker in shade, curling towards Maria. Zarl watch as Maria writhe her face in agony, clasping her legs together, while she used her arms to move forward.

"Zarl. I have a deal for you. I will free Maria from her suffering, if you will return to GEA with me. In shackles." Jupiter said.

Maria was clawing the door desperately now, her voice weak in his mind.

"Don't look at me. Don't look at me. Don't look..."

"I will, I will. Stop the Vileplume." Zarl said quickly. Jupiter smiled triumphantly, then snapped her fingers. The Vileplume gave a nod, then returned itself to the pokeball on Jupiter's waist.

Maria finally stopped clawing the door, collapsing on the floor.

"Don't worry. She is asleep. While she would probably still be uncomfortable when she wakes up, she can satisfy herself if she wants to." Jupiter said.

"Let her go. I will go with you myself." Zarl said.

A soft beep suddenly grabbed Jupiter's attention. She pulled a communicator from her waist.

"Get out? Now? You are joking, Saturn. What about the boy? Forget the boy?" Jupiter shouted into the mouthpiece. There was a moment of silence, then a smile spread on Jupiter's face. A pair of Alakazam suddenly appeared in the room. The first grabbed Maria, while the second held onto Jupiter.

"Boy. If you want your Maria, come to Celestic. We will give you the hell of a welcome." Jupiter laughed, before disappearing with the Alakazams and Maria.

A blast of blue energy suddenly scorches the spot Jupiter was on a second ago, blowing a crater on the ground. A well focused hyper beam. As the lasts of the energy faded, a Salamence swooped in through the hole on the roof, rode by a familiar face.

"Professor Cedar!" Zarl shouted. The white coated scientist hoped off his Salamence, half running to Zarl. With a quick movement, Cedar sliced through the ropes with his Swiss knife.

"Zarl, are you alright?" Cedar said, his face a wild whirlpool of worry.

"Maria. She was taken to Celestic." Zarl said, walking across the room to pick up his pokecube.

"That GEA bastard saw me. Get on Salamence. No point going stealth when they can track you already." Cedar said, climbing onto the creature's back. Zarl followed suit.

"We go in there and blast the hell up." Cedar said, pulling a silver whistle out of his pocket. Blowing into it, Cedar made a shrill sound. The Salamence seem to tremble in reaction to the noise.

"Up we go." Cedar said, slapping the Salamence. The Pokémon began to flap its wings, bringing them up into the night air.

A curious sound came from behind. The cries of various large Pokémon. Zarl turned back, surprised to find three Charizards and two Salamences.

"Wonderful. My blast squad has assembled." Cedar said.

"Zarl, I have something to explain to you. It is something of a secret your father and I kept from you." Cedar said.

Zarl merely nodded, too anxious to detect the seriousness in Cedar's tone.

"Listen. Your biological mother, Marie is a Pokémon." Cedar said.

Zarl felt his heartbeat stop.

"She was a subject in the experiment your father, me and Oak worked in 20 years ago. She was smuggled out because your father loved her. However, 5 years after that, after you were born, she was tracked down by soldiers of the project's government cleanup unit. She was subjected to a mind crush by a group of Hypnos." Cedar said.

Zarl just stared on at the night sky.

"We believe she was still alive. GEA is reviving the project, trying to capture Marie again. They are using your father for it. Your power. You may be what we christen as the Mewthree. The GEA could have realized that, and is going after you." Cedar continued.

"Very well. Then I will use my power without bounds. We get back Maria first." Zarl said, surprised by his calmness. Zarl wondered if deep inside, he already knew, with those strange dreams and his powers. His mind was ready to accept this truth.

Cedar turned to stare at Zarl. Sighing, Cedar turned to face the front again, as the group soars through the night sky.

"Don't use your powers until there is a real need for it."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So. What was the danger you were so screamy about." Jupiter growled as Saturn watched the Alakazam telekinesis the boy's Gardevoir into a stasis chamber.

"Watch that screen." Saturn said monotonously, pointing at the surveillance screen on his right. Jupiter watched as a Salamance blasted a hyper beam into the house, at the exact position she was standing.

"We will wait here, in Celestic, until he comes. We have enough power here to stop him." Saturn said. Jupiter stared at Saturn angrily, yet at the same time unnerved by the way Jupiter never seemed to have any emotions. Loyal yet merciless. If Cyren commands Saturn to kill her, Jupiter would be gone in a heartbeat. In some ways, Saturn was the most frightening commander among the three. Mars would be the exact opposite then. That girl would show love even to her enemy.

"What are our powers?" Jupiter demanded.

"Form changing Pokémon." Saturn answered, his lips twitching slightly to a smile.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_The story starts getting lemony~_

_Don't worry, i intend to put really lemony stuffs somewhere else. _

_Review, guys. Or even just leave a message, to tell me you are reading. _

_Hmm, I'm really review crazy..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8. A little longer, because of the weirdness of the formatting._

_

* * *

  
_

Celestic had changed beyond what Zarl knew. On the middle of the town's square, a vulgar building stood, sharing cosmic paraphernalia found in other GEA buildings. Some of the houses seemed razed. Even the Pokémon centre seemed abandoned, the windows dark. Various people dressed in spacesuit like clothes walked about the town, apparently patrolling the area.

It didn't take long for six dragon Pokémon flying through the air to be spotted.

"And here we go." Cedar said, in an almost joyful voice. The Salamences took stance behind the Charizard, which began to blast Flamethrower at the ground. The Salamence began blasting Hyper Beam the building.

"I see you have arrived, Zarl." A familiar voice boomed through the town. Out of nowhere, a Tyranitar stomped out, blasting a red Hyper Beam at one of the Charizard. The Charizard was immediately knocked out, spiralling to the ground.

"That is..." Cedar growled.

"Yes, Cedar. The project you worked on. Form change Pokémon." The Tyranitar seem to speak. Zarl looked closer, then widened his eyes. A man was seemingly fused to the Tyranitar's head, the flesh on his abdomen taking on a greenish tinge as it joined with the Tyranitar's skin.

"That Tyranitar is almost as powerful as Mewtwo. An incomplete fusion between human and Pokémon." Cedar explained, moving his Pokémon out of the Tyranitar's range.

"I will destroy it." Zarl said, pulling out his knife pendant.

"No. Get Maria first. My Salamence can easily tear that monster up. Besides, reinforcements are arriving. I am a professor. I have more than just these few Pokémon." Cedar said, laughing. Zarl nodded, then clambered onto one of the Charizard.

"I will return with Maria quickly." Zarl said.

"Yeah." Cedar said as the Charizard carried Zarl around to the back of the town.

Seriously, Cedar thought. The man is Saturn. Probably the only human able to fuse with a Pokémon, and override its will to control it that well.

"Quas, Wex, Arm form. Exort, Armour form." Cedar said grimly. To fight a demon, one has to become a demon. The two Salamance at Cedar's sides glowed, then began to change form, moulding onto Cedar's arms, into a shape of two dragon mouth. The Salamance Cedar was on glowed, then mould onto his body into what that resembles a suit of armour, coupled with red wings on his back.

"And here we go." Cedar hissed, his voice taking upon a draconic growl. Pointing his arms at the Tyranitar, Cedar let loose two entwining Hyper Beam.

LLLLLL

Zarl moved quietly among the bushes, feeling the ground shake from the sound of impossibly powerful Hyper Beams impacting. All of the patrols had left their patrols, joining the skirmish at the front. Zarl soon reach the building's back entrance, entering silently.

The building was somewhat like a plane hangar, wide open, yet empty. Various machines and computers whirred and beeped. Capsules containing a strange orange fluid bubbled against the wall, some containing Pokémon that looked unlike anything Zarl had saw, yet were strangely familiar. In the middle of the room, an iron bar cage stood.

"You came. As expected." A familiar voice said.

Zarl turned immediately to the direction of the voice. Jupiter stood at the far end of the hall, next to her, a capsule with Maria writhing within.

"Maria!" Zarl shouted, watching as Maria moved within the orange fluid in the capsule sluggishly, her face contorted.

"Zarl..." Maria's voice was weak in his mind.

"Ariados, Spider Web." Jupiter commanded. Zarl took a step back, then felt thread wounding around his limbs. Turning up, Zarl saw an Ariados spinning web out, entwining Zarl's limbs.

"Barely an hour passed and you were tied up again." Jupiter laughed, pressing a button on the capsule. The orange fluid drained away from the capsule. As the last of the fluid flowed away, the front of the capsule slid open, as Maria tumbled out. She looked as frail as a porcelain doll, lying on the ground.

"What did you do to her again?" Zarl demanded, pulling futilely at the silver threads.

"A concentrated dose of my Vileplume's mixture. Now that she is out of the stasis fluid, she should be unable to resist her desire." Jupiter chuckled.

A familiar, intoxicating, musky scent filled the air again. Maria's scent, Zarl realized.

"Such an interesting scent. It must be driving you crazy, Zarl." Jupiter chuckled, walking towards Zarl.

Maria opened her eyes suddenly, then closed them again, as waves of pleasure rippled through her sensitive body. Not daring to move, Maria stared as Jupiter walked towards Zarl.

"So, Zarl. Who do I ravage?" Jupiter whispered seductively, tapping a button on her clothes. The cloth loosens, then fall away from her body.

Zarl widen his eyes, then tried to lunge backward, only to get a flash of pain as the spider thread sliced into his skin.

"What are you?" Zarl growled.

"I am both, yet neither. Male, yet female. A futanari." Jupiter chuckled.

Zarl glared at Jupiter.

"Don't worry. I am woman. I can satisfy you. I just merged with a Ditto, granting me any kind of appendages." Jupiter said, pointing her fingers at Maria. Her fingers took on a darker shade, until it become purple, and began to extend towards Maria, entwining around her like tentacles. Pulling gently, Jupiter willed the tentacles to carry Maria to her side.

"Release her!" Zarl said. Maria writhed in the tentacle's grasp, making muffled moans.

"Oh, I will release her from her suffering." Jupiter chuckled, using her tentacles to rip Maria's gown apart.

"I wonder, Zarl, have you ever saw your Gardevoir naked?" Jupiter asked, almost purring.

Maria fell to the ground as the lasts of her gown was ripped apart. Her pale, unblemished skin seemed to reflect light from the florescent, still wet from the orange fluid, as Maria tried to cover herself.

"Oh, look." Jupiter purred, sliding her hand along a bulge on Zarl's trousers.

"Stop!" Zarl growled, flailing wildly, only to get more cuts for the effort.

"Fine. I will do you first." Jupiter said, rubbing herself against Zarl. Zarl began flailing again, trying to push Jupiter away.

Suddenly, the door Zarl entered from opened.

"Commander Jupiter, first defence was breached." A grunt in helmet had walked into the room suddenly.

"What? That useless Saturn." Jupiter growled. Reaching down, Jupiter pulled her suit up, making it tighten around her body again. She then manipulated her tentacles to throw Maria and Zarl into the iron cage. Tapping a code into a control panel, Jupiter shut the cage up.

Zarl clambered to Maria, pulling what was left from the torn gown to cover Maria. Her scent was dangerously intoxicating, forcing Zarl to quickly move to the far side of the cage.

"Ariados, follow. Vileplume, Pheromone." Jupiter said, then released a Vileplume. The Vileplume began to produce a light purple dust, which Zarl recognized from earlier.

"Wait for me." Jupiter said, then began to chuckle as she walked out of the room.

Zarl watched as Jupiter left the room, while the grunt shut the door behind her. For a moment, Zarl stared at the grunt, who seems to stare back. Not that he could tell, with the tinted helmet visor.

"Scyther, sword form." The grunt commanded, releasing a Scyther from her pokeball. The Scyther seem to melt, then remould into a green blade. The grunt suddenly dashed towards the Vileplume, slicing through it swiftly. Green plant sap spilled out of the Pokémon's body.

"That should stop the pheromone spray." The grunt said. Suddenly, Zarl recognized her voice. The same voice Zarl had dreamt and loved, but grew to hate.

The grunt walked towards the cage, pulling her helmet off. As long, blue hair cascade from the helmet, Zarl clenched his fist.

"Zarl." Dawn whispered her voice soft, yet no longer gentle to Zarl.

LLLLLL

"Die, Saturn!" Cedar hissed, blasting beams after beams at the Tyranitar. The Pokémon already lost its limbs, unable to move. Nothing could survive continuous blasts of Hyper Beam.

"Cedar." Saturn growled, controlling the Tyranitar to return the beams. The Pokémon's mouth was scorched by the continuous beam, yet unable to stop, its mind entirely taken over by Saturn.

Cedar easily dodged the beams, the wings giving him tremendous speed. Moving his arms such that the two Salamence hand cannon were parallel, Cedar commanded the Salamances to charge a hundred percent power Hyper Beam. The dragon mouth at the cannon ends began to glow, and blue energy began to build up within. The Tyranitar' mouth was too damaged to throw a straight Hyper Beam, blindly firing.

"Hyper Beam!" Cedar growled. The heat within his arms reached unbearable levels as two blue streams of energy flushed forward, sizzling the air, sending Cedar moving backwards. The beams blast at the Tyranitar, engulfing it entirely.

"Magnemite, Reflect." Jupiter commanded. A group of Magnemite shot forward, throwing up a purple, reflective force shield across the Hyper Beam. Energy began to bounce away from the force shield, moments before the lasts of Tyranitar could get burned away, ending Saturn's life. As the beam died away, an Alakazam teleported next to Saturn, taking him away with it.

"Cedar. I see you finally accepted your own invention." Jupiter said, holding her arms out stretched. Groups of Magnemite moved to Jupiter, and began to circle her body, creating a force shield around her.

Cedar chuckled, watching the Magnemite move. A coil cannon.

"Vulcan, Vesta, cannon form." Cedar commanded. The two Charizards behind Cedar began to glow, then mould behind Cedar, forming two cannons behind him, primed at Jupiter.

"Too bad, Cedar. We wanted you back in the project. Since you were that defiant..." Jupiter sighed, then held her palm to face Cedar. The Magnemites moved immediately, forming a long barrel towards Cedar. Between every Magnemite, a line of electricity held them together. A magnetic wind began to brew in the area, as metallic objects began to shake at high velocity. A single Magneton floated within the barrel. A magnetic coilgun.

Cedar smiled, knowing the Magneton had already locked on to him. His only bet is to throw an equally strong blast back, and hope it counters the Magneton cannonball.

"Beam accelerated atomic fireball stance." Cedar whispered. The two cannons behind him extend forward, as the Salamences on his arms melt away, remoulding onto the Charizard cannons.

"Fireballs charge up. Beam acceleration begin. Inertial counter flight begin." Cedar whispered. The Charizard part of the cannon begin to glow, while the Salamence part started blasting a fast, but weak beam at Jupiter, which was easily deflected. The red wings behind Cedar began to flap, sending him forward slowly.

"This is the Hyper Beams Saturn fell from? How weak." Jupiter laughed. The Magnemite coil barrel began to glow, creating a constant magnetic flux within. The Magneton began to tremble, held back by its own magnetic energy.

"Fire." Jupiter commanded. The Magneton suddenly releases itself, moving forward slowly. The moment it past the first ring of Magnemites, the Magneton shot forward, getting faster and faster as it passed more and more rings of Magnemites. It began to glow as it acquire a tremendous electric charge, before exiting the last ring of Magnemite, hurtling towards Cedar at two times the speed of sound.

"Fire." Cedar said, at the same time Jupiter did. Two fireballs within the Charizard cannons, blasted forward moving at a subsonic speed, until it caught the Hyper Beams, which then forced the fireballs out of the cannon barrel, accelerating it to impossible speed. The wings began to beat wildly behind Cedar, stopping him from flying backwards.

The moment the Magneton cannon and the fireballs collide, a tremendous explosion blew a crater in the area, obliterating part of the GEA building and half the town, forcing a vacuum at the point of impact at the same time created a one-second black hole. Cedar remembered flying, then falling through trees, then darkness.

LLLLLL

"Why are you here?" Zarl said, staring at Dawn's midnight blue eyes. The eyes Zarl had once been wildly in loved with.

"I joined the GEA. Rather, I was forced." Dawn said slowly. She handed Zarl something that resembles a Potion spray can.

"This is?" Zarl asked cautiously.

"This is a suppressant of some sort. A short term cure for the symptoms of those afflicted by Vileplume's pheromone spray. At least, it stops your Maria from making that scent." Dawn explained.

Zarl stared back, as though asking if he should believe her.

"Trust me. At least in this." Dawn said, her eyes moving away with guilt.

Zarl turned to Maria, watching her tremble gently. Placing the spray close to her nose, Zarl sent the contents in. For a moment, nothing happened. Gradually, however, the trembles fade. Finally, Maria's expression became more peaceful.

"Why." Zarl said without turning back, his tone hard and cold. Zarl wondered if he was referring to what Dawn was saying earlier, or what she had did three years ago. A little of both, he decided. Which would she answer?

"They took my Pokémon. They threatened to torture my Pokémon to death, in front of my eyes, if I disobey them." Dawn said.

Zarl sighed silently. He was barely surprised. Why would Dawn have bothered about that? She was the one who left heartlessly.

"You just did." Zarl said, turning coolly. Feelings that he had kept buried for two years were beginning to surface again. Anger, betrayal, sadness, hatred... love.

"So I have. But if I had a choice, I would rather have you suffer less." Dawn whispered, barely audible.

Zarl tried to grab the ground. The pain stopped him before he yelled out "Liar". If she had wanted him to suffer less, she wouldn't had left. She wouldn't had left without a word.

A deafening blast halted their conversation. Zarl looked out of the only window in the place, surprised to see a ball of fire in the air. The sphere expanded, blowing a hole in the building, sending chunks of concrete towards Zarl.

Zarl widen his eyes, flinching suddenly, as blocks of concrete came bearing down towards him. As his sense returned, Zarl reflexively moved, throwing himself over Maria. The sound of concrete bashing against something hard made Zarl faint momentarily.

* * *

_There you are. Interesting combos and changing of forms, don't you think? And romance~ Finally some more romance~ _


	9. Chapter 9

_Wooo, two reviews. Turns out reviews only appears after exciting chapters. Oh well. Here you have it, Chapter 9._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Jupiter screamed wildly as the flames engulfed her. Being on the ground had been her advantage, not having to worry about recoil. It became a disadvantage however, as the force of the explosion could not throw her to safety.

As she felt her flesh beginning to burn, a familiar and welcoming sound reached her ears, despite the flames. The sound of an Alakazam teleporting. Jupiter felt the fire leaving her, or rather, her leaving the fire, as the Alakazam carried her off into a teleportation tunnel.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zarl regained consciousness, to see a large lump of concrete floating in front of him. Apparently, it acted as a shield, throwing the other pieces of concrete to the sides. Telekinesis. Zarl looked down, to the sight of Maria staring back, smiling gently.

At that moment, Maria looked almost angelic, her features untainted, compared to the desolation around. Of course, the reason to why Maria's face glows is because of the psychic energy she was using, and not because she had acquired certain spiritual status.

"You're beautiful." Zarl whispered unconsciously.

"Eh?" Maria replied in surprised. The concrete behind Zarl suddenly trembled, then fling out of the hole in the building with a sudden burst of telekinesis.

Zarl blushed, suddenly realizing what he had just said.

"I... er... nothing. Thank you, Maria." Zarl said, hurriedly moving away from Maria.

Maria grabbed the pieces of cloths around her, holding them over her bare skin. Using telekinesis, Maria held the cloth together, such that she looked like she was wearing a body hugging dress.

"Are you alright?" Zarl wondered, remembering suddenly how weak she was moments ago. The spray was genuine after all.

"Yes." Maria said, then begin to levitate again.

"Oh, right." Zarl whispered, suddenly remembering Dawn. Turning quickly, Zarl saw Dawn lying on the ground, unconscious but seemingly unharmed.

"Dawn." Maria said. Something in her made her freeze. In some ways, Dawn stir feelings in Maria, like how she does for Zarl. Of course, different kind of feelings. Maria had begun to panic as she realized hatred for Dawn. While she had assured herself that it was because Dawn had caused grief to Zarl, she wasn't so sure now. It was a different feeling, something she had never experienced before.

Something beeped on Zarl's pocket. Zarl pulled his phone out, half surprised to see Cedar smiling at him, his face black with dirt.

"Zarl, you're alright!" Cedar laughed.

"Almost. Maria saved us." Zarl replied.

"Us?"

"She was here."Zarl said.

"Who?" Cedar wondered.

"Dawn." Zarl said, after hesitating a moment.

"Meet at Celestic Pokémon centre. The GEA escaped." Cedar said, then promptly cut the link.

Zarl stared at his phone for a moment, then sighed.

"Maria, could you..." Zarl said slowly, considering his words.

"Yes." Maria replied simply, using her Telekinesis to lift the unconscious Dawn and her Scyther-sword.

Zarl sighed again, as they began to walk out.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"What? You all were driven back by two people?" Cyren said incredulously.

"Two people and six Form changing dragon Pokémon" Jupiter corrected tiredly, her skin still crawling with pain.

"Sorry." Saturn said, then cringed as the surgeon carefully sliced what remains of the Tyranitar that had been fused with him.

"Cedar without his morals is dangerous." Cyren said slowly.

"Cyren... We can easily beat them down if they attack. We recovered N1-Dhog and Artem-15." Mars said, placing her hand on Cyren's to calm her down. Cyren had been exceptionally volatile since her encounter with Zarl, who exhibited powers a human should not have.

Jupiter marvelled at how Mars always seemed to be able to calm Cyren down. There was a time when she had believed that Mars was a scheming woman trying to seduce Cyren. She had grown to learn that Mars was truly who she was, gullible and utterly lovable. She seemed so weak that she would not have been a commander if not for her command over Pokémon. Mars have an uncanny ability to calm and befriend any Pokémon, very useful if a science project tend to create demented Pokémon bent on massacring humans.

"Very well. Jupiter and Saturn stay here. We don't have time to launch another attack on a pair moving too quickly to track. We lure him to the lion's den with his father." Cyren smiled, reading her phone.

"Leyard found Marie. Commencing recovery." The message reads.

"Lock up Leyard." The reply went.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A loud knocking sound rang throughout the suddenly bright Pokémon centre.

"Professor Cedar, you can't do this!" A female voice exclaimed. The knocking sound continued.

Zarl blinked, wondering what Cedar was doing for Nurse Joy, who had not abandoned this Pokémon centre after all, to exclaim out.

"You will break the Healing Machine!" Nurse Joy said.

"Trust me. I worked in the dev team for this model of healing machine." Cedar's voice replied. There was a sudden series of beeps, followed by the familiar tone of a Healing Machine starting up.

Zarl heaved a sigh, then walked into the Pokémon centre, followed by Maria and an unconscious Dawn.

"Zarl! You finally arrived. I had the time to retrofit a Healing Machine to actually heal human wounds." Cedar said, throwing a screwdriver backwards.

"What happened to you?" Zarl asked, throwing himself on the crouch. The nurse pushed a bed to Maria, on which Maria promptly dropped Dawn on.

"Nothing much. Had a showdown with two of GEA's commanders, caused an explosion, which sent me into the forest. Damn, took me a while to realize that my head was in a rabbit hole, and I had not fallen into oblivion. Finally woke up when some huge chunk of concrete landed near me. It barely missed me. I could have died!" Cedar said.

Zarl thought back, remembering Maria flinging the piece of concrete out. Then he remembered how much closer he was to death then Cedar.

"A piece of concrete threatened you. Your explosions threatened me with a chunk of a building." Zarl said.

"So it did!" Cedar began to laugh as he shoved the nurse away from Dawn, determined to try out his Healing Machine.

Zarl watched as Maria floated from room to room, looking for something.

"May I know what your Gardevoir was looking for?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Do you have spare Gardevoir gowns, or at least, a sewing kit?" Maria asked.

Nurse Joy stared at Maria for a moment, probably having never heard a psychic Pokémon speak before.

"No. But I have sewing kit." Nurse Joy replied, walking off quickly to get what Maria asked for.

Zarl suddenly remembered what Dawn had said.

"Maria, are you really okay?" Zarl asked, remembering Dawn saying that the spray only removes the symptoms of the pheromone spray Vileplume used.

"Yes." Maria said, blushing slightly. Clearly, she was sensitive to that subject. Zarl decided not to probe further as he watched Maria take the sewing kit from Nurse Joy, telekinetically, of course.

She soon finished sewing up her gown, with barely visible stitches. However, Zarl knew something was definitely wrong. Maria had to thread the needle twice. Her telekinesis was trembling.

"I prepared three rooms for you all. From what I heard from Professor Cedar, tomorrow will be a rough day for you all, so rest early." Nurse Joy said, before leaving the room as quietly as she had entered.

"Rough day, huh?" Zarl commented.

"Yes. A rough day indeed. We are storming GEA headquarters. Trusting our life to a certain old man called Oak." Cedar said, pushing his modified Healing machine away.

"Zarl!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, opening her eyes. Those eyes sweep through the room, locating Zarl immediately. Dawn suddenly leaped off her bed, entwining her arms around Zarl's neck.

"Woah, woah, woah, lady. Don't go hopping across the room when your wounds just closed." Cedar said, nearly smashing the machine into the wall.

Zarl blinked, surprised by the sudden, yet familiar waft of shampoo. Fidgeting slightly, Zarl tried futilely to break away from the embrace.

Maria stared at Dawn, a strange feeling suddenly taking over. An amplified version of the kind of anger she felt towards Dawn. Vaguely, among the cloud of that feeling, Maria felt something break within her. The rational part of her mind realized her powers were beginning to flow.

"It hurts." Maria whispered, as the rational part of her mind forced her to direct the flowing power, unstoppable like a river in a flood, at the window. A strange distortion rend through the air, vibrating the window panes to such intensity that it implodes. Somewhere a distance away, a deserted house began to vibrate, until the concrete was reduce to dust.

Suddenly, the wild feeling faded, as Maria realized what she had just done.

"Sorry." Maria said, moving out of the room hurriedly.

"What?" Cedar whispered.

"Please." Zarl said, lightly pushing Dawn away. Three years ago, he would have returned the embrace without thought.

Dawn stepped back suddenly.

"Sorry. I remembered a piece of concrete flying towards you, then I lost consciousness." Dawn said, then hurriedly walked out of the Pokémon centre.

"So, what happened?" Cedar asked.

"Nothing." Zarl replied. Nothing means everything.

"Seriously. Young people nowadays. Go after Dawn." Cedar said, walking towards the room Maria went into.

Zarl nodded, walking slowly out of the main door.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_The story is pretty boring now. I'll try to upload the next one by tomorrow. Till then, leave a review or something, tell me where to improve._


	10. Chapter 10

_Yay, I did it! I made it! I managed to upload chapter 10 by today! Remember to read the author note below~_

_

* * *

  
_

"Maria?" Cedar said, walking into the room Maria ran into.

Maria was seated on the only chair at the corner of the dark room, staring into blank space. The sound of Cedar walking into the room made her turned her head slightly.

"So, what's wrong?" Cedar asked, sitting on the bed. Fiddling with the switch of the bedside lamp, Cedar gave a satisfied smile, as an orange glow lit up the room.

"Nothing." Maria replied.

"Seriously, you are just like your Trainer. Nothing means everything." Cedar said, trying to see what Maria was staring at.

"I don't know. When I saw Dawn and Zarl so close together, I just..." Maria whispered.

Cedar nodded, turning to face Maria again.

"You just got jealous, and lost control of your power." Cedar completed.

"Jealous?" Maria stared at Cedar.

"Tell me. The strange feeling you are getting, yet knew nothing about. You only get it when it involves Zarl, right?" Cedar said. A déjà vu, Cedar could not help feeling.

"How could I feel jealousy? Zarl is my Trainer." Maria said, getting flustered.

"Answer one question truthfully. Do you love Zarl?" Cedar asked.

Maria blinked, surprised by the question. For a moment, utter silence stood between them.

"I don't know." Maria whispered finally.

"Zarl went to get Dawn. He will probably fall in love with her again." Cedar said.

"As his Pokémon, I will support him." Maria said, surprised by the sting in her heart upon saying those words.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Cedar said, a smile spreading on his face.

Maria did not reply.

"Remember what Dawn did? Want to know the reason? Dawn was afraid that her love for Zarl was not real, so she ran away. The fact that she did not return for 3 years was pretty much her answer." Cedar said.

"What can I do? She came for Zarl. I can't be selfish and stop her." Maria said, her heart aching.

"Love is selfish." Cedar replied.

"I am a Pokémon." Maria said.

"This is probably the first time you heard about this. Zarl's mother was a Pokémon as well. I wouldn't say a hundred percent Pokémon, but a Pokémon nonetheless." Cedar stopped for a moment, waiting for the information to sink in. "The fact that Zarl's mother and Leyard created Zarl easily showed that love between Pokémon is possible, isn't it?"

Maria stared at Cedar, surprised by the information.

"So, that means it's alright for me to..." Maria said.

"Well, you got it. " Cedar shrugged.

Maria smiled, rising from her chair, then leaving the room.

"Ah, she went." Cedar said, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I should learn to stop mistaking Maria for Marie."

LLLLLL

"Dawn." Zarl said, staring the blue haired girl sat, leaning against a willow tree. A distance from her, calm, moonlit water lap against the shore.

Dawn motioned Zarl to sit next to her. Zarl hesitated a moment, then sat down.

"You chose me." Dawn whispered.

"I don't have a choice." Zarl replied.

"I guessed so." Dawn sighed.

"Why did you leave?" Zarl asked.

"Because I don't know whether I loved you." Dawn replied.

"And?" Zarl said, twiddling his finger on the soft grass.

"I probably do." Dawn said softly, touching her wrist gently. A pneumatic hiss made Zarl look up. The GEA suit Dawn was wearing suddenly loosen, its seams breaking, its segments falling away.

"Do you want me?" Dawn whispered, turning to take a predatory stance over Zarl. Her fragrant blue hair fell over like a curtain, separating the surrounding from Zarl's eyes.

Zarl stared at Dawn, his body tensing at the sensation of Dawn's bare skin sliding against his. Dawn's scent coaxed him gently, tempting him to reach out and pull her body to him.

"No." Zarl suddenly replied, lightly pushing Dawn, so that she fell back to where she was.

Dawn sat on her suit, her face as serene as ever, barely surprised by Zarl's reaction.

"Tell me. Maria, right?" Dawn said.

Zarl did not reply, instead staring into the night sky. It was probably as Dawn said. Zarl had revisited this question himself over the years, yet, had always decided that it couldn't be that kind of love.

"You know? I did not leave because I didn't know my own heart." Dawn said, pulling her suit up. Touching her wrist again, Dawn set the suit to return to its body hugging form.

"I left, because you loved Maria. I cannot stand sharing your heart with another woman, much less a Pokémon." Dawn said.

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. The realization that what he had always decided was but self denial. Then more questions began to surface. Should he love Maria? Can he? Would Maria accept him?

Zarl suddenly remembered what Cedar said.

'Your biological mother, Marie is a Pokémon.'

"And why can I not love a Pokémon? My mother is one, so am I." Zarl said. It doesn't matter. He would at least make his feelings known. Even if it was at the risk of his relationship with Maria.

Dawn suddenly sucked in her breathe.

"So you are Marie's child." Dawn said, suddenly standing up. Dawn moved a step forward, then froze. For a moment, she stood frozen like this, then stepped back. An Alakazam suddenly teleported next to where she was.

"See you in Veilstone" Dawn said, her eyes looking at the ground. The Alakazam grabbed Dawn, then both teleported away.

"She lied." Zarl whispered. Then he smiled.

"Does it matter?" Zarl said softly, standing up slowly. At the edge of his mind, Zarl could feel Maria moving closer. Looking for him.

LLLLLL

"We what?" Cyren growled.

Mars nodded.

"Call her back. I don't believe this. She resisted a five-Alakazam strong mind array?" Cyren said.

Mars seemed to whisper to an Alakazam holding onto the hands of four other Alakazams. The five Alakazams controlling Dawn's mind. Earlier on, when Cyren realized Dawn had rebelled, she had summoned these Alakazams, who had telepathic connections with Dawn, to control her.

Dawn had proved to be difficult to control, despite being brainwashed by the Alakazams to work for GEA. Her feelings were limiting the tendrils of Alakazams' control.

"We are losing her. We have to teleport her back." Mars said.

"Do it. Lock her up for re-therapy once we have her." Cyren said, sipping her wine slowly to calm herself.

Mars nodded, whispering to the Alakazam. The Alakazam nodded, then teleported away.

The other four Alakazam began to glow as they put in more effort to hold their control.

"How did she..." Cyren whispered.

LLLLLL

Zarl lie on his bed, watching the pokecube on the bedside table. Remembering what happened earlier, Zarl broke into a smile.

LLL

"Maria!" Zarl said, breaking into a run upon catching sight of Maria's flowing gown.

"Zarl." Maria said, moving quickly to Zarl.

"Maria, I have something to tell you."

"Actually, me too." Maria said, suddenly blushing.

"Then I will say first. Maria. I love you." Zarl said, regretting immediately at how corny he sounded. This is probably the worst confession in the world.

Maria's face took on a darker shade of red.

"I was going to tell you that." Maria whispered.

Zarl felt his heart skipped a beat.

"To be together for so long, yet only to realize the feelings I have was because I loved you..." Maria continued.

"To have loved you for so long, yet not wanting to acknowledge it, until I can find a reason to love you openly..." Zarl said.

The leaves began to rustle along gusts of cool wind. Suddenly, they broke into giggles.

"Shall we go back?" Zarl said.

Maria placed her hand on Zarl's.

"Are you cold?" Maria said. Zarl felt warmth envelop him.

LLL

Zarl smiled. He wasn't particularly cold. But since Maria was holding her hand, it doesn't really matter.

"Zarl?" Zarl heard Maria's voice in his mind.

"Yes?"

A familiar blue light flashed from the pokecube, sending Maria out. Maria stood next to bed, fidgeting slightly.

"What's wrong?" Zarl asked.

"Um, can I sleep with you?" Maria whispered.

Zarl stared as Maria tried to avert his eyes. Moving suddenly, Zarl made enough space on the single bed for Maria to climb in.

Maria floated onto the bed, then landed gracefully, cutting off her psychic powers completely.

Zarl took a sharp breathe, surprised by how differently he was seeing Maria already. The way Maria's gown sink and rise with the contour of her body, the way her chest and legs featured prominently.

"What's the matter?" Zarl whispered, forcing his eyes away from its seemingly automatic function of scanning Maria's body.

"Dawn used to sleep with you. It made me feel strange. Jealous." Maria whispered.

Zarl smiled, touching Maria's face gently. Her soft, white skin and glossy lips tempted Zarl steadily.

Suddenly, Maria blushed.

"The pheromone spray." Maria whispered, moving her face away from Zarl. Her familiar musky scent waft slowly into Zarl's nose. An irresistibly tempting scent, tempered by the fact that Maria was right in front of him, her pale skin covered by her loose gown.

"Are you okay?" Zarl asked, remembering that the spray he had given to Maria earlier only lasts a few hours.

Maria whimpered as she moved, waves of pleasure flooding her skin. Thankfully, the effect was not as strong as it was.

Zarl grabbed the bed sheets, trying to ignore the scent and sound Maria made.

"I need to..." Maria whispered, then whimpered again, as the bed sheets brushed against her skin.

Zarl felt his knuckles becoming white as he grabbed tighter at the bed sheets. Suddenly, Zarl released the bed sheets.

"Maria?" Zarl whispered, his voice taking a strange calm.

Maria stopped moving, staring at Zarl.

Zarl touched Maria's cheek gently, then lean forward, so that their lips touch.

"Shall I fulfil your desire?" Zarl asked.

Maria stared at Zarl for a moment, then squeaked as Zarl moved his fingers along her neck. Quietly, she nodded.

* * *

_Please read this author note._

_Now, anyone would expect a wonderfully described copulation scene in the next chaper. (Well, I would. Sorry for being sick.)_

_However, I intend to leave this story with its Teen rating. (Because mature ratings means my story won't show up by default, and that sucks.)_

_So, I decided to make another story, and put the "Lost Chapter" there._

_Don't worry. You don't have to read it if you are offended by lemon. It doesn't contain any important plot points._

_Chapter 10.5 (lemon) : .net/s/5134445/1/A_Night_of_Lust (Copy and paste, then add a 'www', a fullstop, and a "fanfiction" at the beginning)_

_If link doesn't work, just click my author name above, then browse my stories for the title "A Night of Lust", then click it. _

_For those who are against lemon (How could you?), just go on to the next chapter when it is up._

_Leave a review in the mean time, tell me if I am doing well (Vain eyes~) _


	11. Chapter 11

_Yes. The final battles are finally coming. Took a while to upload this chapter. Here you are, Chapter 11._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zarl curled tiredly on the bed, trying to ignore the noise outside the window. For a moment, he lay frozen, as though he was still asleep. Suddenly, Zarl jumped up, turning his head around quickly to get his bearings. Then, Zarl turned to his right, calmed by the sight of Maria lying under the sheets, her face the picture of utter bliss. Climbing quietly out of his bed, Zarl kicked the wet pyjamas on the ground into a laundry basket. It took him less than ten minutes to bathe and dress himself.

"Zarl." Zarl heard a familiar voice whispered. The voice had a tired tone to it, yet was strangely beautiful, the sound of it dancing around the room gently.

Zarl walked out of the bathroom, watching as Maria sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, holding her gown against her bosom.

"Good morning." Zarl said, smiling through a mouthful of toothpaste. Maria giggled as she pulled her gown on, barely embarrassed to be changing in front of Zarl. The effects from Vileplume's concoctions had faded over the night.

"I will be in the pokecube." Maria said, then activated the pokecube to return herself.

Zarl hurriedly finished his morning preparation. A loud sound from outside the window made him pull the curtains back. To Zarl's surprise, various Pokémon were outside the window. There were almost all kinds of Pokémon outside, like a zoo.

Zarl hurriedly pulled his shirt on, then grabbed the blue pokecube on the bedside table, before rushing out.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Cedar was seated on the main room of the Pokémon centre, talking with a familiar old man, whom Zarl realized is the famous Professor Oak. Or infamous, whichever. They say Oak is the son of the Oak who had taken over the legacy, but many people believe this Oak is the very same man who had given the definitely infamous Ash Ketchum his Pikachu. That really doesn't make sense, since Ash Ketchum, with all his "Chosen One" ability of being able to not age at all, still died in the end, from organ failure. If Oak is the same Oak, he would have lived for a good 200 years already.

"You must be Zarl. The ultimate... Interesting. I must do some research on you." Professor Oak said, looking at Zarl closely.

"You must be Oak. The guy who pretty much headed Mewthree project." Zarl said. Professor Oak began to chuckle. A low sound, barely audible to human ears.

"Oh, you are a sharp one, like Cedar said." Oak said, sitting down again, motioning for Zarl to do the same.

Zarl nodded, sitting on the sofa around the glass coffee table.

"Very good. Then, the battle plan." Cedar said, tapping lightly on his laptop. A strange light was projected on the table, creating various 3D buildings.

"Holographic." Zarl whispered.

"Thought it would help, Veilstone being rocky and all." Oak said, then used a laser pointer to trace a route.

"Cedar and I will go first. We will not be able to blast through like you did with this place, since their headquarters have about as much defence as Pokémon-Human Ethnics Defence Agency's offensive force." Oak said.

Zarl tensed slightly at the mention of the government division, specialized at Pokémon abuse, and rare... love... cases. Then, remembering Cedar's word, Zarl relaxed. He was partly Pokémon anyway. Beyond the jurisdiction of government.

"They will concentrate their defence at us. Zarl will enter from behind, and get his father. Once they are out, we can attack properly." Oak continued.

"Again?" Zarl said, wondering why these two professors always like sending people from behind.

"Hey, that's the best strategy against an area fully protected by Mr Mime's force shield. We don't have the psychic manpower to neutralize a force shield threw up by a hundred Mr Mime. Even Mewtwo could at most neutralize a hole big enough for him to walk through." Oak said.

"You are pretty sharp yourself." Zarl commented. Cedar began to laugh, rubbing the sides of his eyes lightly.

"Zarl definitely take after his father. Never fails to make Oak retort so wildly." Cedar said. Oak clicked his tongue, throwing a withering look at Cedar, who promptly shut up, smiling in mirth.

"Cedar and I will go first. The moment we grabbed their attention, you attack from behind." Oak explained.

"Question. They can easily figure out I am sneaking them if they don't see me with you." Zarl said.

"Simple." Oak said, picking a pokecube from his belt. Pressing the purple button on it once, Oak sent a Ditto out.

"Ditto, copy." Oak commanded, pointing at Zarl. The Ditto seemed to melt, then reformed to the shape of Zarl. An exact copy. Except with hilariously tiny eyes.

"My Ditto can keep this form for as long as I want. Pity about the eyes though." Oak said, then returned the Ditto.

"You forgot?" Zarl said.

"I most certainly did not. It just works this way." Oak snapped back. Cedar began to chuckle again.

"We set off in ten minutes. Zarl set off in twenty. Give us ten to take their attention." Cedar said, walking slowly towards the door.

"Question. What is the zoo outside?" Zarl said.

"That, my boy, is my army." Oak said, walking out of the door slowly.

The field of Pokémon froze, then turned in unison to face Oak.

"Hope they don't go AWOL." Zarl said.

"They wouldn't" Oak said, a knowing smile on his face.

Zarl surveyed the army. Each Pokémon have a look to them, even the various Hoppips. Each and every one of them will die for Oak.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zarl chewed slowly at the toasts Nurse Joy prepared. There is still about nine minutes before he is supposed to set off on the Charizard lent to him by Cedar. Thankfully, that Charizard was the same Charmander Zarl had always played with when he was small. Zarl was never comfortable with commanding other Pokémon.

"Zarl, I heard you are part Pokémon." Nurse Joy said, watching as Zarl bite the toast again.

Zarl looked up, staring at Nurse Joy. Despite her young looks, there was a maternal concern in her eyes.

"Yes. My mother." Zarl whispered.

"I am too. But I don't know my parents. We don't." Nurse Joy said. Zarl stared at Nurse Joy questioningly.

"We are part Pokémon clones. Our DNA is programmed with Chansey's. We share certain traits and power with Chanseys. We are strongly maternal, and can heal Pokémon with our touch if we concentrate." Nurse Joy explained, then held up her fingers. Light blue sparks danced among the fingers, almost invisible and easily dismissed as optical illusion.

"How did you?" Zarl whispered.

The Nurse Joy pulled back her sleeve. On her arm, a strange sigil glowed, then faded into a slight discolouration on the skin, like a birthmark.

"We all have this. No doubt you too. The sigil is like an indicator. The size of it shows your power." Nurse Joy said. Lifting her finger, Nurse Joy beckoned a Blissey over. Using a small laser pointer, Nurse Joy traced the Blissey's forehead. For a moment, a part of the strange sigil glowed on the Blissey's head, fading away as quickly as it had appeared.

"All Pokémon have it. But because of our melanin, the sigil discolours our skin, and glows." Nurse Joy explained.

Zarl stared at Nurse Joy, wondering what she had said. Remembering the swirling patterns, Zarl touched his chest gently.

"How do you evoke your power?" Zarl suddenly asked.

Nurse Joy smiled, then lifted her finger. An inconspicuous ring sat on her finger. Loosening the ring, Nurse Joy pulled at it.

"This ring pierces our skin when we push the diamond. Pain evokes our power, the injury breaking the boundary between human and Pokémon in us, letting us use the power. Of course, each of us has ways to call the power out. I would whisper 'heal' when I want to use my powers." Nurse Joy explained. Tapping the diamond once. A small needle poked out from the inner ring. If it was still in the finger, it would puncture the skin.

"Our powers are useful during a Pokémon war in the past. The war of no name. It was covered up by the government. We were created to heal government Pokémon quickly. When the war ended, our origins were covered. We became an anomaly. Look-a-like cousins with false family trees and identity." Nurse Joy said.

Looking at her watch once, Nurse Joy smiled.

"It's time for you to go. The professors should be fighting now." Nurse Joy said. An ominous boom came from the direction of Veilstone.

Zarl nodded, then walked out of the Pokémon Centre, hopping atop the Charizard.

"Be careful." Nurse Joy said, tapping the Charizard once, The Charizard gave a soft growl, then set off, flapping its wings slowly, carrying Zarl towards the noon sun.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zarl grabbed onto the horn of the Charizard, surprised by how difficult it was to actually ride one. The back was rounded, and unless you plan to grab its wings and get flung around when it flaps them, only its horn is the handhold one can find. Thankfully, this Charizard don't terribly mind its horns getting grabbed onto.

Staring ahead, Zarl could see various flashes of light, obvious even under the noon sun. The Charizard was taking a detour, so that they approach Veilstone from behind. Zarl stared at the pokecube on his belt, allowing himself a smile.

It did not take long for Charizard to take a detour large enough not to be detected, yet reach quickly enough. The Charizard suddenly took a step dive towards the forest, forcing Zarl to grab tightly onto the Charizard's horn, or be left on mid-air from his inertia.

The moment they landed, the Charizard moved quickly under the trees. Zarl turned up quickly enough to see an Altaria fly by, barely discernable among the clouds.

Zarl hopped off the Charizard, realizing there is no point travelling by air anymore. The Charizard turned, giving a nod, then set off at high speed, too fast for the Altaria to even notice.

Turning to face the giant building, which seem to resemble a castle and a spaceship, Zarl set off, ignoring the growls and whines of battling Pokémon.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_There you are. Pretty boring, no? I'll try to upload the next chapter by tomorrow. In the meantime, leave a review or something~_


	12. Chapter 12

_Wooo, I have a hater~ __ Chapter 12._

_

* * *

  
_

Leyard sat in the cell room, staring defiantly at the camera at the corner of the room.

"So, what do you intent to do with Marie?" Leyard said, his voice sounding as though it was a passing remark. Inwardly, Leyard smirked. He had tagged a Gardevoir doll instead of Marie. In truth, he had tracked Marie, but hidden the fact with various computer hacks. Any idiot would have seen that Cyren do not intend to free him. Of course, had he not heard the grunts talking about Cedar aiding Zarl, Leyard doubt he would disobey them.

"Nothing much. She would not make it out in one piece though." Cyren's voice said through the speaker.

"As long as you don't hurt my son." Leyard said, this time genuinely nonchalant. With Cedar, they would probably be planning to storm this headquarters. Maybe even Oak would join in, him being so curious of what GEA was working on. While his life is in considerable danger, knowing that he would be avenged in such a dramatic way is rather soothing. Marie would be left alone too.

"Oh, don't worry. We only needed Marie. It took me a while to find those deleted coordinates though. You are good, rewriting over the deleted information a hundred times." A familiar voice said. Leyard felt his blood hardening at the voice, chills threatening to snap his spine.

"Charon!" Leyard nearly screamed, lunging futilely at the speakers.

"You remembered me, professor. Who would have thought, my role in this Neo-Galactic would take so long to be revealed." Charon hissed. His voice has a strange metallic tone to it.

"How did you live?" Leyard demanded, clenching his fist.

"Simple. I downloaded my memories. Who would have thought? The Pokémon form change technology that has revived me was created by Professors Leyard and Cedar. I had thought I would be downloaded into a robot. Such a nice present to be downloaded into a Porygon-Z. Now I can change my shape anytime I wanted." Charon said.

"You uploaded your mind into the Internet?" Leyard growled.

"My brain implant did." Charon said.

Leyard felt his knuckles crack. Charon had always been two steps ahead, even in death. To think that he would revive like this. Twenty years ago, Oak had orchestrated the death of the most dangerous professor among them in the Mewthree project. Charon, the man who, like Oak, had a dubious past, since he would have to live over the normal lifespan of human. A man of absolute cunning, and who does not see killing as anything but clearing of dirt. He was probably the very man who drove Project Mewthree to its murderous namesake.

"Professor Charon, I will leave first. Oak and Cedar had taken the bait." Cyren said from the background of the speaker.

"Go on. Don't let a chat between old friends get in your way." Charon replied. The sound of pneumatic hiss and leaving footsteps soon followed.

"Finally, some time alone." Charon sighed.

"What do you want?" Leyard said coldly.

"Let me tell you a secret. I am the man who ordered the destruction of Marie." Charon said.

Leyard glared at the camera.

"I left a command to be sent 3 years later in GEA's command centre. Another secret. I am the commander of this whole operation. The mastermind. Cyren, here, is but a jealous daughter. A little manipulation and I get the GEA to do what I want once again." Charon began to chuckle.

"What do you seek?" Leyard growled.

"Power. The most powerful Pokémon. I lied earlier, actually. I want your son. And his Gardevoir. And Marie. I intend to experiment their genes with legendary Pokémon we... procured." Charon said.

Suddenly, in the background, a radio crackled to life.

"Control centre? We need assistance. Forces are pushed back." A voice said quickly, followed by a beep.

"Weak idiots." Charon cursed.

"One thing, Leyard. We have Marie with us already. If you intend to escape, we can kill her at any time." Charon threatened, the closed the connection to the speakers.

Leyard smirked. To smile despite all the odds against him would definitely be the first sign of madness, but the fact that Charon's puppets are losing to Cedar, and hopefully Oak, simply tickled Leyard. Sitting on the ground slowly, Leyard wondered for a moment what had happened. Giving a defeated sigh, Leyard fell sideways, closing his eyes, losing consciousness.

LLLLLL

"This is hilarious!" Oak screamed, his voice an uncharacteristic high. Blades after blades of purple leaves shot forward from the Venusaur fortress. On the Venusaur, an ecstatic Oak was waving his arms wildly. An ecstatic Oak with strange purple skin and sapphire jewel for eyes.

Each blade of leaves rip through the approaching Pokémon with surprising efficiency, throwing up wild fountains of blood.

"Eat my overpowered leaf blades!" Oak laughed.

"Well, I never. Who would have thought? Using an array of Wobbuffets' Counters to make your Razor Leafs that strong." Cedar chuckled, looking at five Wobbuffets standing such that each leaf from the Venusaur has to bounce on their Counter field first. The energy each leaf has by the time it leaves the last Wobbuffet would be 32 times its original strength.

"Tell me I am a genius again!" Oak yelled, then launched into a volley of laughter. Cedar slapped his forehead, wishing Oak had chosen to form merge with a Haunter instead the imp of a Sableye. Moving forwards slowly, Cedar let loose two blasts of energy from his Salamence cannons. The blasts smashed against the building, only to dissipate away.

"They used Light Screen for their building. We cannot use special attacks like we did with their Reflect force shield." Cedar said.

"Then we level this place with Onix!" Oak said.

"No, we wait for Zarl to get out first. For now, keep their forces busy." Cedar said, throwing a continuous Hyper Beam over the ground, forcing the approaching GEA force to stand back. Oak immediately took them out by using his Sableye form's telekinesis to push a blade of leave through ten Pokémon at once.

"They will be using the experimental soon." Oak said. True enough, from the windows and doors of the building, various unidentified Pokémon began to step out, followed by GEA grunts augmented with Pokémon.

"And here we go." Oak said, watching how his super charged razor leaves leave mere scratches on those new entries.

Cedar smiled, tapping a pokecube on his belt.

A Swampert flashed out, growling wildly. Its skin was a strange green colour, its fins resembling hard horns. A cross with a Tyranitar.

"Poseidon. Death Trident." Cedar hissed. The Swampert glowed, then mould into a trident. Cedar chuckled, grabbing the trident with his right hand.

"Imagine Poseidon himself, armed with his trident, coupled with wings." Cedar said. His voice was gentle, yet loud enough to be heard over the din. Swinging the trident to his side, Cedar held it pointing towards a GEA grunt that had seemed to be merged with a Blaziken.

"Pierce!" Cedar whispered, angling himself. The Salamence wings began to beat quickly, shooting him forward, through the GEA grunt.

The grunt's wail was cut short, much like his abdomen.

LLLLLL

Zarl pulled lightly at the metal backdoor. As expected, it was locked.

"Maria?" Zarl whispered. A slight shimmer in the air suddenly fall away into a patchwork of images, as Maria reappeared. Well, she did not really disappear. Maria merely created a shield much like Reflect, only that it displays what was behind Maria, so that she was effectively invisible. Sadly, the range of this effect is too small to cover Zarl as well.

Maria glanced at the doorknob, her eyes glowing faintly. A soft thud was all Zarl heard, before the door swung open.

"Let's go." Zarl whispered, watching Maria disappear behind her camouflage again. Quietly, Zarl tiptoed through the metal portal, closing it behind him after ensuring that the slight shimmer in the air had followed him in.

If the building's exterior resembles a space ship, its interior would resemble space. The corridors have black walls, ceilings and floors, lit only by various pin pricks of lights or an occasional orb of light disguised as a planet. Under different, less damning situations, this place would have been charming.

Zarl peeked cautiously around the first corner, barely surprised by the emptiness of the corridors. Everyone should be outside, defending with all they have. Threading quietly, Zarl soon ascertained that there is really no one in this part of the building anymore. Bolstered by that fact, Zarl began to move more confidently, to the point to sprinting down long corridors.

"As a headquarter, this place is rather simply built, isn't it?" Zarl said as they stepped into a lift. Zarl already remembered the rough layout of the floors, almost surprised to find a floor plan next to the lifts.

"This place isn't that simple." Maria said, remembering how many spaces was left on the map as though they contained nothing. No architect would leave columns of concretes the width of rooms.

"Now, let's see. Dungeons are underground." Zarl said, pressing the lowest basement button.

"Car park?" Maria asked.

"At basement 10? You sure?" Zarl asked, wondering how long the car will have to drive to reach a lot.

As the mechanical doors slide open, Zarl stared at the dark cavern ahead. Various white lines mark the floor, a few dusty cars sitting in the rectangle markings. In the background, the low, but deafening drone of a ventilator could be heard.

Zarl pushed the next basement button, summoning the lift door to close.

"Car park." Zarl agreed.

* * *

_There you have it. Do leave a review, even if it is a hate one. But I may just delete it. Accidentally. Joking._


	13. Chapter 13

_Woooo, Chapter 13. _

_

* * *

  
_

Cyren tapped the keyboard quickly, summoning up various cameras while sending commands to the main labs. The main labs had doors that open directly to the courtyards, so they could immediately send the test Pokémon out to battle.

"The boy." Cyren commanded. The various grunts behind began to search their computer screens for Zarl.

Mars stared out of the window, watching the battle. The Command Centre had a high enough vantage point to observe the battle without the cameras.

"He's there!" Mars said, pointing out of the window. Cyren stood up, staring into the skies. Various Pokémon were moving quickly through the air, sending crackling energy at each other, or targets at the ground. On a Charizard, a familiar figure was waving his hand in command, sending groups after groups of Beedrills to swarm their army.

"Those idiots. If they think a frontal attack will get them to Leyard, they are utterly wrong." Cyren said.

"They don't stand a chance. We have Marie and Leyard in our hands." Mars said, tapping on her computer. Suddenly, a soft blinking icon on her taskbar caught her attention. Hovering her mouse over the icon, Mars watched the thumbnail that had appeared.

"Cyren, I would take my leave first. Artem-15 and N1-Dhog need some calibrations." Mars said. Cyren gave a nod, then walked back to her command chair.

"Go then. We may need them. Soon." Cyren whispered, watching as the two professors tear through their flanks.

Mars nodded, then pressed her thumb on a console next to the steel portal, summoning it to open. Walking quickly, Mars made her way to the lift, watching the first one stopping at almost every basement. Reaching out suddenly, Mars grabbed a white overall from a passing robotic trolley. A lab subject overall. Perfect. Smiling to herself, Mars took the other lift, selecting Basement Three.

Zarl stared out of the lift, at the fourth basement. Various tanks and armoured vehicle stood in neat rows. But no sign of anything other than cars. Sighing, Zarl stepped back into the lift, pressing Basement Three.

"Another car park?" Maria offered.

"If it is yet another car park, I am going to first storey and..." Zarl said, his voice suddenly fading. The lift door had slid open. In front of them, a petite girl in white overall stood, staring intently at them. Eyes that seemed so utterly innocent, yet burning with curiosity. The girl looked strangely familiar as well. Zarl noted the words "Test-085" on her overall.

"Who are you?" The girl suddenly asked, her face lighting up suddenly.

Zarl stared back at the girl, his face blank. Secretly, however, Zarl was conferring telepathically with Maria.

"Who's she?" Zarl asked.

"Test subject... Had GEA begun human testing?" Maria asked, her voice shuddering.

"Then is she enemy, or at least, anyone who would try to gut us?" Zarl asked.

"I think not. I don't feel hostility from her." Maria continued.

Regarding the girl again, Zarl began to speak.

"We are, well, people? I came to look for my father. Apparently he was around here." Zarl said, stuttering as he formulated the refracted truth quickly.

"Locked up? So that man, Leyard, is your father." The girl said. Zarl took a step back involuntarily.

"Who are you?" Zarl asked.

"Phobos. A prisoner of some sort as well. Though I am more voluntarily imprisoned. At least they let me walk around." Phobos said.

Zarl sighed, walking out of the lift, followed by an invisible Maria.

"So, what happened?" Zarl asked.

"My father is a scientist working here. Well, from what I heard, they threatened my father using me." Phobos said.

"You could run away with your dad now." Zarl reasoned.

"My dad works locked up in a lab now. Now, they used him to threaten me to stay. Like a see-saw, forever stuck by its pivot." Phobos said. Zarl marvelled at how this childlike girl could come up with such an impressive, if childish, analogy.

"If you are looking for your dad, then you are in the wrong place." Phobos suddenly said.

"You know where he is?" Zarl asked.

"Yes. At least, roughly. I walk around a lot, so I know this place rather well." Phobos replied, walking into the lift.

Zarl followed quickly.

"Where are we going?"

"Top floor. They have an entrance to their labs there." Phobos said.

Zarl nodded, pressing the highest button.

"By the way, tell your Pokémon to give up. The cameras here are psychic proof. She will just appear more suspiciously, and possibly trigger the alarms." Phobos said. Maria immediately pulsed back into view.

"How do you know?" Zarl asked, suddenly suspicious again.

"I am a test subject here for three years. I do know a bit about their security system. I am still human though. You should have seen what happened to others." Phobos said.

"Shall I mind read her?" Maria asked softly.

"No. I don't want to scare her yet. She doesn't appear to work for GEA." Zarl said. His contact with the few GEA commanders and grunts had made Zarl realized that GEA members seem to have a proud air to them. Phobos felt weak instead, a flimsy child in a developed body, one who would break easily.

Maria nodded, floating behind Phobos instead. A position where she can attack at any time. Not that Zarl thought there is any need to.

The lift soon stopped at the 25th story, the metal doors sliding open slowly.

"Let's go." Phobos said. Zarl and Maria followed obediently, as they walked into a considerably brighter room.

LLLLLL

Cedar chuckled, watching Oak slice the approaching grunts across their stomach. The head and chest, separated from their legs, fell to the ground, wailing wildly, crawling backwards desperately.

"You are pretty murderous, aren't you?" Cedar said.

"I have to. They are making biological weapons. These aren't humans or Pokémon anymore. They are weapons without a mind." Oak said, watching what could possibly be a Tangela hybrid run towards them, wailing like a mad creature, its tentacles waving around wildly. Its wails were cut short as a leaf blade went through its neck.

"The creatures they made... I wonder how they could contain this many battle crazed maniacs." Cedar said. It was painful to know they ditched MewThree project because of the lives it cost, yet are ending lives created by that project here. True, they are pointless beings, unable to even feed themselves in the wild, their reason only to kill. But still...

"Don't hesitate. We are the reason these lives are made. We are going to Hell anyway, probably frozen in Cocytus, lamenting forever." Oak said.

"Do we kill them too?" Cedar suddenly said.

Oak turned to where Cedar was looking.

"Nidhogg..." Oak whispered, watching the giant dragon moved slowly into the courtyard, flanked by various smaller harpy-like creatures.

"They cloned the three harpies." Cedar whispered, his eyes suddenly fearful. The three harpies. The first hybrids of legendary Pokémon. They had managed to extract DNA sample from the three birds, Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. The creatures created from splicing their DNA with human ones were the harpies. While not their ideal Mewthree, it was close. They were the prototypes to legendary hybrids like Nidhogg, a complex Dragonite, Rayquaza and human mix. Needless to say, Nidhogg was rather close too.

"They are using Nidhogg already? We must be pretty strong." Oak said, commanding his Counter cannon at the various harpies.

"Donphan. Giga Impact." Oak said. The gray Pokémon rolled itself up, and began to roll on the spot, until it overcame its inertia, blasting forward, at the first Wobbuffet. In moments, it went through 15 Wobbuffets, hurtling towards the first harpy. The effect was more than spectacular. Donphan's grossly overpowered Giga Impact slammed against the Moltres hybrid, exploding it into burning pieces, before bashing a dent on the titanium shields of the building. That is no mean feat, considering how the shield was diamond atomic structured titanium.

"Such unstable clones. Save your Donphan cannons for Nidhogg." Cedar said, training his Salamence barrel at the various Harpies. The hand cannons began to glow as they charge to their limits.

The harpies didn't stand a chance.

* * *

_Here you are. Leave a review, tell me where to improve, okay~_


	14. Chapter 14

_Been a while since I uploaded a chapter. Hope I did not lost your interest. Here you go, Chapter 14._

_

* * *

  
_

Zarl followed after Phobos quietly. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Why are we crawling through air vents?" Zarl said.

"This is the only way to avoid twenty anti personnel camera armed with laser turrets." Phobos said, crawling ahead.

"I can walk by them in my suit, but I doubt you, dressed in those clothes, would not be picked off." Phobos continued.

Zarl began to follow behind quietly again, wishing he is a Pokémon that can be minimised into a pokeball.

Then again, he is one.

"Here we are. Vent to the labs." Phobos said, opening the vent grills in front of her.

"I'll leave you here. I don't like the labs. Try to stay alive. The scientists are at main labs below, and there aren't any cameras in the lab, so you should be able to, as long as you don't try to drink anything." Phobos said, waiting for Zarl to climb out of the vent, before climbing back in, pulling the grills shut.

Zarl nodded, then stood for a moment, staring at the vent grill. Behind him, the lab was quiet, excepting for an occasional machine beep punctuating the silence.

"Shall we go?" Maria said, sending herself out. Zarl nodded, then broke off into a run, remembering the instructions Phobos gave to the test subjects lock up.

In moments, the duo stood before a metal door.

"Maria?" Zarl asked, searching for a keyhole.

"It's electronic." Maria replied, noting the keypad next to the door.

Zarl made a sighing noise.

"Blast it open then." Zarl said. Maria nodded, floating backwards slightly. Zarl followed, taking several steps back.

Maria began to glow a curious purple colour.

"Psychic." Zarl commanded. The purple glow suddenly increased in brightness, sending a near colourless distortion towards the metal door. The door suddenly vibrated, then began to crunch up, imploding on itself, before being blasted backwards in a flurry of sparks.

"Oh. Didn't expect the door to be that weak." Zarl said, taking a cautious peek into the room. Maria floated next to him. Behind the door, various blocks of orange tinged glass housed their captives. While most are empty, some contained gruesome creatures that seemed to be failed subjects. Thankfully, the glass seemed to be soundproof, as most all of those creatures seemed to be howling. Moving quickly, Zarl located a block that differed from others. The block seemed to be of opaque black glass, instead of the usual orange tinge.

"Electro-chromic glass." Zarl said, knocking the black glass twice. Ripples of energy radiate out from the point of contact.

"Reinforced by Reflect and most probably Light Screen." Zarl concluded.

"I can unravel the Light Screen, given enough time." Maria suddenly said.

Zarl nodded, wondering how much control over psychic one must have to be able to deconstruct a well-made Light Screen.

"For the time being, I will try to look for a switch or something to open the block." Zarl said, and began to walk behind the black block.

Maria placed her fingers over the black wall, sending ripples outwards. More and more ripples began to spread out, as Maria sent out psychic probes, taking in the infrastructure of the shield. In moments, she was ready. The black block began to glow a strange purple, ripples of energy seemingly consumed it.

LLLLLL

"The hell?" Cedar said. A ball of bluish-black energy had missed him narrowly, exploding on the ground behind him.

"Artemis." Oak growled, turning to the direction the Aura Sphere came from. On the top of the building, Artem-15 stood, his other hand holding an orb of energy. Artem-15, the Lucario hybrid. Interestingly, he was even more powerful than legendary clones, owing his power to the ability to sense thoughts, and its powerful Aura Sphere.

"Ah, this is bad." Cedar said, moving quickly to dodge another Aura Sphere. Thankfully, Artemis can only detect thought when it wasn't trying to throw Aura Sphere. As long as Cedar was far enough, he should have time to dodge.

"Artemis focuses on one-on-one battles. I will attack the next time he attack you." Oak said, having his Alakazams to throw up a multi-layered Reflect.

"Uh, I think he is aiming you." Cedar said. Artemis aimed the edge of his palm at Oak, then pushed forward. An aura blast in the shape of his hand blasted forward.

"A ranged brick break?" Oak said, watching his Light Screens shatter apart. An Aura Sphere began to hurtle towards Oak.

"Hoppips!" Cedar commanded Oak's Pokémon. Various Hoppips moved with surprising speed, forming a shield between Oak and the approach Aura Sphere. The impact immediately shatters the Hoppip wall, which had managed to absorb all the energy, sending them scattering.

"Ah, there goes my Hoppips." Oak said, watching the falling Hoppips.

"No time to worry about that." Cedar said, throwing a line of Hyper Beam to push another Aura Sphere away from him.

"Seriously. Light Screen." Oak commanded. Four Alakazams stood in a square around Oak. A yellow cube soon formed around Oak and Venusaur.

"What?" Cedar wondered. Then he remembered. Lucario's Aura sensing can be impeded with a well made Light Screen.

"Electivire." Oak commanded, pressing a pokeball on his belt. An Electivire appeared, sparks of electricity discharging into the ground.

"Charge to maximum." Oak commanded. The Electivire moved a step back, then pressed its palm and tail against the ground. The yellow sparks around it began to take a blue hue, sparking to the ground, only to be taken into the Electivire's tail again.

"Magnezone. Magnemite. Coil arrangement." Oak commanded. A single Magnezone moved in front of Electivire, holding its arm out. The Magnemite began to stick to each other, so that they form a coil-like barrel in front of Magnezone. The Electivire pressed its tails on the Magnezone, making it spark with red electricity.

"Cedar, stay away. Magnezone. Zap Cannon." Oak commanded.

The Magnezone suddenly drained all the electricity from the Electivire, forming a red ball of electricity in front of it. The moment Electivire fell to the ground, exhausted, the ball of electricity hurtle forward, accelerated by the electromagnetic coil of Magnemite. As the Zap cannon exited the barrel, it pulled two magnemites with it, singing the air as it approaches Artemis.

The Lucario hybrid seemed to have seen this, moving itself quickly away from the line of fire.

"Stupid hybrid. Anyone would have moved themselves far away." Oak shouted, laughing loudly.

Cedar soon saw why. The two Magnemite being pulled with the Zap Cannon was actually guiding it. The ball of red energy began to arc towards Artemis.

"Well I never. Artemis never saw this coming" Cedar exclaimed. Unable to read Oak's mind, Artemis never expected the Zap Cannon to change direction. The Zap Cannon explode against the Pokémon hybrid, sending sparks over the entire building. As Artemis fell off the building, Oak gave a triumphant grin.

LLLLLL

Zarl stared at the control panel, surprised to see a keypad, keyhole and a fingerprint security. Then again, it is not surprising for the release panel to have such security, especially since it is holding back human massacring demons.

A loud crack from behind made Zarl turn his head. Splinters of black glass had exploded upwards, showering down in front of Zarl.

"Maria?" Zarl whispered, then moved quickly to where the black block was.

Maria was lying on the ground, her fingers scorched. The black block was shattered next to her, Leyard standing at the middle.

"Father, what happened?" Zarl said, staring at Maria.

"Those bastard. They realized Maria was neutralizing their field. They overloaded the shield, sending Maria into psychic shock." Leyard said, pulling at the strange pendant on his necklace.

"Use this. A concentrated Full Restore." Leyard said, holding the tablet like pendant to Zarl. Zarl immediately recognized it. The Nurse Joy working in the gym was a talent in mixing potions, and had made concentrated Full Restore sprays the size of a tablet, so that Leyard to hold onto one easily.

"No. This kind of injury would normally need a healing machine." Zarl said, squatting to stroke Maria's face. Her muscles were tensed.

"Normally?" Leyard watched, noticing his son's endearment towards Maria.

"Maria will be alright." Zarl said, placing his thumb to his mouth, as though it was an act of anxiety. Quickly, Zarl bite his finger. A familiar, yet strange, flow of energy seemed to drip through the wound, as though flowing out, yet flowing in.

"Anima." Zarl whispered, pressing his bloody thumb into Maria's palm. Thankfully, his back was towards his father, or he would have problem hiding this act. For a moment, Maria shuddered, then opens her eyes, staring upwards.

"Maria." Zarl said. Maria turned to face Zarl.

"Zarl." Maria whispered. A wide broadcast. Maria's ability was still recovering. Normally, she would only talk to Zarl telepathically.

Leyard felt a chill through his bone. A déjà vu. Or rather, two.

Maria smiled, then began to levitate again, as her powers flowed back.

"I had a strange dream. I dreamt of a monster. Then I saw your back, becoming smaller and smaller, as you walked away." Maria said, her hands, shivering slightly.

"Nightmare?" Zarl whispered.

Leyard took a step back, his eyes wide.

"That man's power. He merged with a Porygon. He actually sent a Dream Eater through an artificial Light Screen?" Leyard whispered.

"That man?" Zarl said.

"Charon. Ferryman of Hades. Returned from death." Leyard said, his voice trembling slightly.

Zarl took a sharp breathe. Personally, he wasn't afraid of Charon, since he never saw that man before. But a man who can strike fear in an otherwise emotionless father is indeed dangerous.

"Then we better get out of here." Zarl said.

"No. You go first. I have to save someone." Leyard said, pulling off the metal pole from a broom on the cleaner cart.

"Mother. Marie." Zarl said simply.

"Cedar told you." Leyard said.

"We go together." Zarl said.

Leyard stared at the determined look on his son's face. Dark green eyes, almost black. Eyes like Marie's.

"Very well." Leyard said, then walked to the control panel Zarl was fiddling with. Tapping quickly, Leyard inputted a long set of numbers. A keyboard slide out from the bottom of the panel. Leyard began to tap quickly on the keyboard, inputting strings after strings of white text on the black screen. The moment Leyard tapped the 'enter' button, a red text appeared. A single word flashed. "Approved". The white texts suddenly fall away, revealing various camera feeds.

"The computer system here was built by me and the Professors. Even Charon in his Porygon form will not be able to change an operating system imprinted on a non-rewritable disc." Leyard explain, turning off various security systems, while changing the values of others.

"And there goes the security." Zarl said.

"Yes. Those necessary ones are instead set to not shoot suspicious individual, but to immobilize people attacking us." Leyard said.

"What about those creatures." Zarl said, turning to the sea of orange blocks.

"Forget them. The fact that they weren't used in battle showed that they are too mentally volatile." Leyard said, giving a disgusted look as a grotesque creature clawed the glass, leaving trails of slime.

"They probably don't even have a mind." Leyard whispered, then begin to walk towards the exit.

"Where's mother?" Zarl asked, following after his father.

"No doubt, the main lab. She would probably be used as a shield when Cyren runs out of option. We have to move fast. Charon knew I escaped." Leyard said. The moment they entered the lab, Leyard bashed the broom stick at a blue locker. The metal door fall open, revealing six pokecubes within. Zarl recognized those as his father's.

"Graveler, armour form. Flygon, wings form. Seviper, sword form." Leyard commanded, tapping multiple pokecubes. The Graveler began to melt, then merge with Leyard's body, like a knight's armour, while the Flygon seemed to be swallowing into its wings, forming red outlined green wings behind Leyard. The Seviper seem to straighten itself, becoming a purple broadsword, it mouth forming the guard of the sword, its tongue, the handle.

"This is..." Zarl whispered.

"Tier-two human-Pokémon union. Stronger than usual use of Pokémon, but weaker than trainer biologically merging with Pokémon, or a true human Pokémon hybrid." Leyard explained, moving quickly forward, despite the heavy looking armour.

"Mewthree project." Zarl noted, running along with his father, with Maria moving behind him.

* * *

Isn't writing such an interesting form of art? One can convey his thoughts, the five senses, even sixth, seventh or eighth senses, to their audiences. In writing, it seems like the end of the ever expanding universe is your limit.

Then again, I think I will be limited by my life span.

Still, I am becoming more and more aware of my lack of skills. It limits me. I hate it. Yet, I could not find a way to improve, while enjoying the process. Anyone know good books? Those that swings around Eoin Colfer, the Twilight writer and Terry Brooks?


	15. Chapter 15

_Ah, my school is eating up all my time. Too many tests! Anyways, finally found the time to write and upload this. I present you, Chapter 15._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"What? Tier-two beating tier four?" Cyren whispered, staring an Artemis fell onto the unconscious Nidhogg.

Mars had returned, seemingly unperturbed.

"I will go personally then." Cyren growled, pulling her pokeball out.

"Prisoner 51 escaped. There is an intruder." A grunt reported, fingering her computer screen.

"What did you say?" Cyren whispered.

"The intruder is... Zarl" The grunt said, her eyes wide open.

Cyren took a step backwards.

"Zarl?" Cyren whispered, and then stared at the computer screen. At that exact moment, Oak grabbed Zarl from the Pokémon he was perched on. The Zarl began to melt into a ditto.

"They tricked us. The frontal assault was a diversion." Cyren said, her voice shaking.

"The security cannons seemed to be disabled. The anti-personnel laser weren't working either." Another grunt reported.

Cyren felt her legs going weak. The plan was falling apart, like a tower of cards.

"They are going towards the main labs." Mars noted, tapping on her laptop.

"They are going to Marie." Cyren hissed, and then walked out of the control room. Even if the plan fails, she will have the revenge. To hell with what Charon said.

Mars smiled. The plan is going as she intended.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ah. Ditto couldn't hold the shape anymore." Oak said, throwing Ditto back into a pokeball.

"That means it's time to blast the hell into their labs." Cedar said. There is no point trying to divert their attention when they already realize what happened.

"Right, right." Oak said, then began to send Geodudes through his Counter cannon.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zarl and Leyard burst into the Main Labs, only to be surprised by the silence of it.

"Quick, find Marie." Leyard said, as they broke into a run, scanning the place as they run through it. Various machines were whirring softly, feeding bubbles into capsules of orange fluid. Zarl recognized those capsules as the same ones used to contain Maria back at Celestic.

"There." Zarl said, pointing at a row of orange fluid filled tubes. Only one was occupied, a Gardevoir floating within, her face emotionless, as though asleep.

Leyard begin to walk towards the capsule. His face was almost dreamy, his gait unstable.

A spark of electricity suddenly flashed in front of him.

"Take another step and I will destroy her." A metallic voice hissed.

"Charon!" Leyard growled, his eyes suddenly taking a burning shade. Turning to his right, Leyard pulled his broadsword up, leaving deep marks on the ground, even though the blade of the sword was only dragged against it.

Charon stood on the top of the machinery connected to the tube Marie was in. Electricity sparked on his fingers, moving as he willed.

"Why do you have to wear that armour? Now I have to work harder to begin my revenge." Charon said. A sword seemed to materialize on his hand, made of green lines, like a wireframe model in a 3D program at first, before becoming a solid broadsword.

Jumping suddenly, Charon dived towards Leyard with his sword. Leyard growled, raising his sword to push Charon away. The moment their sword met, Leyard was surprised by the force Charon came at. Pushing harder, Leyard smashed Charon away.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zarl watched, noting how the ground his father was standing on actually broke from the sudden force.

"Zarl." Maria said, pointing at the door they had earlier entered from. Cyren had walked in, moving with impossible speed towards them. A suspicious tail seemed to stick out behind her.

"Mewtwo." Maria said.

Zarl stared at Cyren. Her skin had taken a pinkish tone, her face strangely feline. Mewthree project actually went as far as to merging a hybrid Pokémon with humans.

Cyren suddenly raised her fingers, sending strange heat distortions towards Marie's tube.

"Maria, deflect it!" Zarl said.

Maria held her hands up as well, sending her own blast of psychic. As the two forces collide, their direction changed, blasting a hole on the wall a distance from the tube.

"Zarl! I will destroy you first, then." Cyren whispered, turning to face him and Maria.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Behind Cyren, Charon stood up, his eyes glowing a strange red. With a quick movement, Charon changed his broadsword into two blades.

"After you, it will be Oak and Cedar." Charon hissed, launching himself at Leyard. Leyard dodged immediately, augmented by Flygon's wings. Turning again, Leyard thrust forward with his broadsword, his speed greatly increased by the wings. Charon seemed to have expected this, turning to cross his swords, blocking the strike.

Leyard begin to use his broadsword as though it was a rapier, thrusting it again and again at the defending Charon.

"Idiot!" Charon hissed, opening his mouth suddenly. A ball of red energy gathered, before blasting forward.

Leyard gasped, then, pulling his broadsword up, like a shield, feeling himself being pushed back by the Hyper Beam.

"Blastoise. Shoulder form." Leyard commanded, tapping his pokecube. His Blastoise mould itself on Leyard's back, two iconic cannons sticking over Leyard's shoulder.

Leyard began to sprint towards Charon, holding his Seviper broadsword up.

"Take this!" Charon hissed, throwing his blades towards Leyard. Moving with speed augmented by those Flygon wings, Leyard easily dodged them.

"You're open!" Leyard said, triumph in his voice.

"You're tricked." Charon said simply, opening his mouth suddenly. A charged red ball pulsed within, sending a blast of energy towards the attacking Leyard.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Maria. Just attack. I will cover you." Zarl said, watching Cyren begin to approach. Lifting his thumb to his mouth, Zarl bite lightly, reopening the wound he had made to heal Maria earlier. Power flowed from the wound again, between his human and Pokémon body.

Maria nodded, then closed her eyes. Purple spirals began to revolve around her, a psychic wind surrounding her body.

"Numerus Tutaminis Tractus." Zarl whispered, holding his hands out. A yellow orb pulsed on his palm, moving erratically. The orb suddenly stopped, and then expands into a cube around them, not unlike a Reflect by Alakazam. The difference, or course, is the strength of it.

Cyren howled, holding her fingers up. Spirals of psychic wind blasted forward, smashing against the yellow walls Zarl summoned.

"Time to gauge my limits." Zarl whispered, feeding power into the shield each time Cyren's attack sapped the energy from it.

"Maria?" Zarl said.

"Yes. I am ready." Maria replied. Zarl nodded, suddenly taking all the power from his Total Defence Territory. The impregnable shield fell away, leaving them open.

"Psychic." Maria suddenly broadcasted. A mental voice that was surprisingly loud, almost vicious. Lifting her hand, Maria sent a blast of opaque psychic energy at Cyren. The blast knocked the spirals of psychic winds away, as a real plane would knock paper ones away.

The Psychic smashed against Cyren, boring her backwards, against the wall. Distinctively, Zarl could hear the sound of Psychic pushing bones to their limits, shattering them.

As the flash from the attack dissipated, Zarl stared at the unconscious Mewtwo lying against the wall, its limbs at unnatural angles.

"Tch. To drive me to this point."

Zarl turned to the direction of the voice. Cyren stood a distance from Mewtwo, her clothes torn from forcibly splitting with the Mewtwo.

"Fight this, then." Cyren gave a crooked smile, pointing towards the door. Zarl turned, surprised to see Dawn walked in, holding her Scyther sword.

Cyren began to chuckle as Dawn sprinted towards him, her sword held with the blade facing Zarl.

"No." Zarl whispered, taking a step back. Maria moved in front of Zarl immediately, sending a shockwave outwards. The shockwave smashed against Dawn, sending her backwards. Dawn seemed unfazed, standing up again, sprinting towards Zarl.

"Perfect. This is perfect." Cyren said, then began to walk towards the capsule Marie was in.

Suddenly, a dangerous voice right next to her ears sent chills down her spine.

"I will not let you pass." Leyard whispered.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Leyard chuckled, lifting his hand once to dematerialize the Blastoise shell shields he had summoned in front of him, to defend from the Hyper Beam.

"So, you think this injury would hurt me?" Charon said. The red slash on his abdomen began to glow with green grids. Moments later, the injury had disappeared.

"Yes. My sword is a Seviper sword. The fact that you bled means you would be affected by poison." Leyard said, his turn to wear a triumphant smile.

Charon suddenly grabbed his chest, falling to the ground.

"Who would have thought, you would fall this easily." Leyard said, turning quickly to join the skirmish his son had gotten entangled with.

The battle had taken a strange turn, as Dawn appeared, hostile. As Cyren walked towards the capsule, Leyard moved next to her, holding his blade against her neck. Purple poison dripped from the blade, anticipating blood.

"I will not let you pass. Don't make me kill anymore." Leyard hissed.

Cyren froze, watching the armoured face next to her.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Zarl watched Maria float in front of him, her face emotionless as she sent shockwaves after shockwaves outwards.

Chewing his lips, Zarl turned his attention to Dawn.

"Necto." Zarl commanded. A pulse of yellow glowed on his fingertip. Pointing at Dawn, Zarl sent forth his powers. The stream of yellow energy began to encircle Dawn, shrinking suddenly to bind her to herself.

Zarl watched as Maria turned slowly, her face as emotionless as ever.

"Maria?" Zarl said cautiously.

"Let's go." Maria whispered, moving towards the capsule. A voice hiding emotions. Zarl could feel the sadness behind this voice.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Seriously. A virtual clone really sucks." A familiar voice said.

"Charon?" Leyard said, turning to the direction of the voice. Charon stood atop Maria's capsule, flanked by a group of Alakazam. Turning quickly, Leyard confirmed that the corpse of Charon was lying as it is.

"That is a fake." Charon said. The corpse suddenly became green grids, before disappearing entirely.

"I told you, did I not? I am a Porygon-Z hybrid. I can summon whatever I wish. Like this." Charon said, then snapped his fingers once. A giant rock appeared above Leyard and Cyren, falling towards them. Leyard moved his Blastoise cannon quickly, blasting the rock into pieces.

"Tch. No wonder my clone lost. Oh well. I have a nice plan. This place is pretty much destroyed anyway. No point sticking to the original plan." Charon said.

"What do you mean, Charon?" Cyren said.

"As I said. I ditched the plan where you are supposed to carry out your revenge. Don't worry. My plan still involves destroying this hybrid Pokémon I am standing on." Charon said.

The sound of rock against metal rang through the lab. The door that was used to send Pokémon out earlier was suddenly breached by a fast-moving Geodude. Cedar suddenly flew into the lab, holding his hand cannon at Charon.

"Who would have thought? You lived." Cedar said. Behind him, Oak stomped into the lab on his Venusaur.

"Ah, sad to see you all gathered, yet unable to destroy you." Charon sighed.

"So, are you running again?" Oak said.

"In fact, yes." Charon said.

"Alakazam, Teleport." Charon commanded, pressing his hand on their head. The Alakazams pressed their hand on the capsule, and flashed once, teleporting away with Charon and Marie.

"What?" Cedar whispered.

"Oh, he ran again." Oak complained.

"They are going to Snowpoint." Maria said, her eyes closed as she traced the teleport tunnel.

"Apparently, they are researching on Regigigas." Leyard said, remembering the various files he saw while hacking the cameras earlier.

"Another legendary?" Cedar sighed.

"We have to teleport there fast." Leyard said, sending out Golduck.

The moment Leyard moved away from her, Cyren send out her Alakazam, teleporting away.

"Let her go. No time to bother about her." Oak said, commanding his Wobbuffets to form a giant teleport triangle, enough to teleport his Venusaur and Cedar.

"Zarl, Maria can bring you, right?" Leyard asked. Zarl nodded, turning to Maria. Maria was still tracing the teleport route.

"Snowpoint temple." Maria reported.

"Right. Here we go." Oak said. Leyard nodded, and the three teleported away.

Zarl stood in front of Maria, watching her face. As emotionless as ever.

"What about Dawn." Maria asked.

"The bind will break in an hour or so. She should be able to fend for herself." Zarl said.

"She was controlled by the Alakazams." Maria said.

"Oh." Zarl replied simply.

A strange silence stood between them.

"Shall we go?" Zarl said. Maria nodded, then began to levitate lower, holding her hands around Zarl's neck. Zarl place his own hands around Maria, supporting her as her levitation faded entirely.

"Beautiful lips." Zarl whispered, almost inaudibly, as he noticed Maria's pale green lips again.

Maria's lips moved slightly into what looks like a smile. Leaning down gently, Zarl touched his lips on Maria's, as both were pulled into the multi-coloured teleport tunnel.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_I like the way this is going. Leave a review, please. Tell me where I am wrong, so I can improve. _

_Politely. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Right, Chapter 16. Enjoy. _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Leyard stared as Zarl materialized a distance from them, his lips touching Maria's.

"What?" Leyard whispered, surprised to find his suspicions confirmed. Zarl and Maria had been particularly close, to the point of being weird.

"Turns out your son fell in love with a Pokémon as well." Cedar said. Not that he had any rights to say anything.

"No. This is wrong." Leyard whispered.

"What wrong?" Cedar asked.

"Nothing" Leyard replied, pushing his thoughts aside. Saving Marie from certain death is definitely more important now.

"Right, let's go. Charon had helped us solve the problem of getting in." Oak said, pointing to the priestess lying on the snow covered ground. One of Oak's Wobbuffets used telekinesis to move her slightly into the temple, before the falling snow buries her six feet under.

Oak stared at the small entrance, then sighed, returning his Venusaur, before walking into the temple, followed by the other three.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Charon began to smile as he traced the words on the stone slab.

"Sacrifice your limbs, or the perfect soul of a child of both human and Pokémon, and awaken the ultimate golem. He shall heed your every call, your every wish shall be his command."

Charon turned to the unconscious Marie within the capsule.

"I am no longer human, so I don't have limbs to spare. But Marie, you fit the second category. Perfect or not, we will find out." Charon began to chuckle.

In front of the statue and stone slab, a pit of stone, designed intricately with various jewels, glowed softly. Charon pressed the release button on the capsule, activating the machine to remove the orange fluid. The moment the fluid was drained, the Perspex capsule slide open, sending Marie falling out. Charon lifted his fingers, lifting Marie onto the sacrificial pit.

"Charon!" Charon heard Cyren's voice behind him.

"How troublesome." Charon complained, turning to Cyren.

"What is the meaning of this?" Cyren demanded.

"Revenge, for both of us. I will sacrifice Marie to summon Regigigas, who shall destroy my enemies. With me." Charon said.

"I will kill Marie myself." Cyren said, taking a step forward.

"No." Charon replied simply, raising his hand once. Cyren felt a force punch into her stomach, sending her backwards painfully.

"Cyren, you do not understand. I have never considered your revenge. I only cooperated with you because you are already in command of GEA. I need GEA to track down all these hybrids. Especially Marie, the most perfect hybrid we had." Charon said, walking toward Cyren. Cyren froze as she realized telekinetic tendrils encircling her. Tendrils that could choke the life out of her.

"Goodbye, Cyren. I wish hell has a place for you. Tell them I'm not returning. I intend to live forever." Charon said.

Cyren began to cough as the tendrils began to tighten around her neck. In fact, it had begun to tighten around her entire body, like an anaconda crushing its victim's lungs. In moments, Cyren felt herself spiral into a comforting darkness.

Charon began to chuckle as he walked back to the statue.

"Now, shall we continue?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"No doubt they are at the main chamber." Cedar said as the group moved quickly through the labyrinth of a temple. Oak leaded quickly, seemingly knowing the way.

"The final turn now. Steel yourself." Oak said as they walked down a corridor considerably brighter than the others.

"Cyren?" Zarl said, pointing in the distance. A woman in torn clothes was lying on the ground.

"Unconscious. Choked." Leyard said, as they moved past the body.

"Not dead yet?" Cedar asked, his voice almost disappointed.

"If no one helps, she will be." Leyard said.

"Leave her alone. If Charon summoned Regigigas, I don't even know if we can survive." Oak said.

"What does he mean, by bringing Marie here?" Leyard whispered.

"Apparently, the summoning of Regigigas requires a certain sacrifice, if the three golem's parameters are not met." Cedar said.

"This is bad." Leyard said, rounding the corner quickly.

The moment the group enter the giant cavern, their attention were focused to the statue of Regigigas on the centre of the place. A man stood below the statue, smiling as he watched the group walk in.

"Marie!" Leyard whispered, his hand involuntarily reaching out.

"Ah, Marie, Marie. Seriously. This female Pokémon is the seductress isn't she. She had the knack of melting cold hearts. Charming the heart of Cyrus, then that of Leyard." Charon said. His eyes suddenly moved with vile intent to Cedar.

"And Cedar."

Cedar blinked, then stared back at Cedar.

"Don't stare at me like this. I am sure even she knew. That's why she acted asleep when you took her sample." Charon said cryptically, his grin stretched wider.

Cedar began to hiss in his Salamance armour. Zarl stared at the professor's hand, surprised to find it trembling.

" Don't tell me. You haven't told them?" Charon's voice was almost innocent as he moved his eyes to the other two professors. Oak was moving his eyes between Charon and Cedar, seemingly confused. Leyard stared at Cedar, beginning to suspect something.

"That you had a child with Marie?" Charon's voice suddenly took a vile turn, to the point that he was hissing the name 'Marie'. Zarl widen his eyes as he took a step back from Cedar.

"Really?" Oak said, his voice almost incredulous. Leyard just stared at Cedar.

"Relax, Leyard. Marie was a whore before she met you. You were the cog that broke them up." Charon began t chuckle.

"What do you mean." Leyard asked, without moving his eyes from Cedar.

"What do I mean? You are the third party that broke a possibly happy family up. Because of you, a girl was left without mother. In fact, she was left parentless. That coward became afraid of losing you as a friend. He actually ditched his daughter with GEA. Claiming it was some hybrid worth researching on." Charon said, his grin morphing into a smirk.

" Oh, by the way, Leyard. Marie was a hybrid made between some random Gardevoir and your DNA. She is somewhat your sister. Or should I say, daughter." Charon said, turning to glance at Marie.

Leyard turned to Charon, his eyes disbelieving. Cedar just stood there, staring at Charon with dead eyes. His mouth began to move unconsciously.

"Marie. You knew. Now they know. I am dead. It's the end." Cedar whispered to himself repeatedly.

"Stop, Charon." Zarl said, holding his hand up. Maria moved quickly in front of Zarl, sending a blast of Psychic at Charon. Charon swiped his hand against the Psychic, countering it.

"Zarl, my dear. You and your Maria pretty much committed the same crime as your father." Charon said, smirking again.

"Sorry, but I am not human. At least, not entirely." Zarl said, smirking back.

"Aha, what a tone. Sorry. I can't be bothered with humans falling in love with Pokémon, or consummating it. Do you really think Marie only had a child with Leyard? That you are the only child?" Charon said. Zarl's smirk faded.

"Silence, Charon." Oak said, holding up a Wobbuffet sword.

"Oh, I shall not." Charon said, holding his hand up at Oak. The sword was wrenched from his hand, then lunge against the wall behind, shattering it into pieces.

"Marie, my dear Zarl, is your younger sister. Your father" Charon emphasized on the word 'father', rolling his eyeballs backwards. "He wanted you to grow up as a human. So he made you tame your sister, and hid the fact of you two being siblings. He probably never expected you two to fall into an incestuous love." Charon said, his face a picture of victory.

Maria moved backwards suddenly, her eyes affixed on Charon.

"Don't worry. Your parents are pretty much father and daughter. How strange. That means Leyard is your semi grandfather, isn't he?" Charon said, chuckling to himself.

Zarl turned to his father, watching the blank look on his face.

"Tell me it wasn't true." Zarl whispered, moving towards Leyard. A hand suddenly held his shoulder, stopping him from moving forward.

"Sorry. It was true." Oak said. Zarl stared at Oak, then at Maria.

Maria was now staring at the ground, her face a strange expression, as though it was unsure of which expression to show. Turning his head up, Zarl stared at the ceiling, wondering what kind of joke heaven was playing. Just the night before, he made them realize their love, yet, in less than 24 hours, he was going to break them up again?

"Don't blame your father. I was a fault too. I gave the idea, and threatened him with the Human-Pokémon Ethnics Defence Agency. He had to do that, or risk getting his family locked up by that agency." Oak said.

Zarl walked backwards, then sat on the ground, staring at Maria.

Oak stared at the crew he came with. Everyone had become listless zombies, attacked by Charon words.

"Can't be help." Oak said, summoning a Wobbuffet blade. Holding his blade up, Oak rushed towards Charon, angling his blade to slice Charon's stomach. To his surprise, Charon raised his bare arm to defend. To his second surprise, Oak's blade collided with Charon's flesh, as though it was metal.

"Ever regretted a decision, Oak?" Charon asked, mirth in his voice.

"No. Especially not one involving slicing you down." Oak said, jumping backwards before moving forward again, angling his blade to attack from below.

"You're open. Do you really think I, being bare handed, cannot attack you?" Charon said, suddenly holding his hand up, at the approaching Oak. A little too late, Oak noticed Charon's hand suddenly became sharp, as though a shell of Beedrill's sting had materialized on his hand. Porygon-Z's Sharpen.

Too late to stop or even change direction, Oak watched as Charon's left hand pierced into his right shoulder, while Charon's right hand reached out, grabbing his blade with such force it immediately shattered. Pulling suddenly, Charon withdrew his hand, letting Oak fall to a kneeling position in front of him.

"Finally, I will end your immortality. Just like how you ended mine 20 years ago." Charon said.

"What do you mean?" Oak choked, watching blood spill on the ground.

"A hundred and fifty years ago, Celebi made known her feeling to you in her true form. You brutally rejected her. Why? Because she wasn't human. You removed her from your life, after she loved you, and cared for you for almost forty years, ever since you met her in Ilex forest. After she exhausted her powers daily just to travel through time, to see you. After she gave you the immortality of a body that do not age with time." Charon said.

"How did you know?" Oak whispered, feeling his strength left his body.

"She gave me immortality after I listened to her pouring her sorrow. I forgot to add. Her 'true form' was not a true form. It was the body of a human she took. Your body." Charon smiled.

"When she moved your soul into a body that does not age, she took that frail body of yours, made it into a creature of beauty, and moved her own soul within. Why? To be human, even if it means to lose her immortality, so that you would love her." Oak turned his eyes up, staring at Charon.

"Yet, she was still rejected for not being human enough. Unable to return to her original form, this Celebi was pretty much a human, succumbing to age somewhere now." Charon said.

"Nara..." Oak whispered.

"Too late to regret, don't you think? You rendered a goddess mortal, then left her to fend for herself, while you get to live on forever." Charon said, suddenly lashing his leg out, kicking Oak back to the others.

"Now, would you excuse me, bunch of monsters?" Charon said, turning back to the statue.

Mars moved quickly through the labyrinth of a temple, holding her hands up.

"What is wrong with her? Holding her hand up isn't going to let her feel where Cyren is." Jupiter complained, following behind.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Saturn suddenly said, noticing a faint glow on Mars's hand, although she had not merged with any Pokémon earlier.

"Tch. What's wrong with Cyren anyway. For all our status and ability, we were actually given a maximum priority command to guard Mars?" Jupiter said

Mars smiled. Saturn probably figured out by now. The reason to why she had this strange affinity with Pokémon. She herself is also a hybrid, specifically one with a Gardevoir. Suddenly, something made her stop.

"Alakazams. Charon's." Mars said. Two Alakazams suddenly materialized between Mars and the other two commanders.

"Cyren commanded us to protect you. Go. We will destroy these Alakazams." Saturn said, sending out his Pokémon.

"Any last words?" Jupiter said cynically.

"Do not come after me when you finished with this battle. Go out and prepare a car. I promise to bring Cyren back." Mars said.

"Hah, that would mean to go against a command." Jupiter laughed.

For a moment, Saturn thought he recognized a strange blue flash in Mars's eyes. A Pokémon's Future Sight.

"We will do just that." Saturn said. Mars nodded, then ran off.

"You take responsibility later." Jupiter said, then commanded her Raichu to send thousands of voltage through the Alakazam.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_That was long. Nearing the end~_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17! I thought i uploaded it, since it was in my uploading preparation folder. In any cases, here you go._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Mars soon found Cyren lying on the ground, various marks showing internal bleeding. Lacing her hand over Cyren's head, Marie sent her powers within, healing her wounds gradually. As the black marks fade, Cyren opened her eyes, grimacing with pain.

"Mars?" Cyren whispered.

"What were you thinking, Cyren. You promised to stay with me forever." Mars whispered, propping Cyren up against herself.

Cyren kept quiet.

"Revenge, revenge, revenge. Weren't you just jealous of others having a perfect family? Blaming Marie doesn't solve anything." Mars continued, stroking back the stray hair on Cyren's face.

"She broke up my family..." Cyren said slowly.

"She did not. Your father, Cyrus, saw that his plans will kill your mother sooner or later. That's why he decided to break himself from you and your mother. He was only seeking solace from Marie." Mars said.

Cyren looked away, refusing to believe.

"Very well. If you would rather revenge, why not revenge your father's death. His suicide was orchestrated by Charon." Mars said, holding up her phone. A security camera video was playing footage of Charon pushing Cyrus over the control tower.

"As much as you hate your father, there are bound to be some kinship worth revenging on, no?" Mars said. Cyren nodded, standing up slowly. From the cavern, the sound of metal against metal forced her to make her mind.

"After all this, let's live somewhere, away from the bustles of the cities." Cyren said.

"A little cottage in Floaroma?" Mars suggested, watching a smile spread on Cyren's face.

"Let's go." Cyren said.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

An explosion from the entrance of the cavern suddenly made Charon stop. Turning to the direction of the explosion, Charon watched as Mars and Cyren walked into the cavern. Cyren seemed to have recovered from the injuries, though she still looked dead.

"Ah, things seemed to have taken a strange turn." Mars said, her gay smile out of place.

"Lady, stay out of this. I don't want to kill anymore." Charon said, slapping his forehead in exasperation. How many interruptions must he suffer before he can begin?

"I can't. Not when you harmed Cyren." Mars said, walking towards Oak. Charon wondered how she can say that while maintaining her smile.

Mars reached down, pressing her hand at Oak's wound. Blue sparks flashed forward, sinking into the bloody wound. The wound began to heal with exaggerated speed, blood sucking back into the wound. The flesh began to knit together. In moments, the only evidence of the wound was Oak's torn clothes and the dried blood on it.

"Phobos?" Zarl said, surprised to see the girl standing in front of him, dressed in what he recognized as GEA elite uniform.

"We meet again. Who would have thought? I am a GEA commander Mars, after all." Phobos, or Mars, said smiling gently.

"Life is full of lies, isn't it?" Zarl asked.

"Indeed. But usually, they are white lies, meant to protect you, aren't they?" Mars said.

"Phobos?" Cedar suddenly whispered, looking up.

"Father, we meet again. After all this years." Mars said, turning to look at Cedar.

"Eh?" Zarl exclaimed.

"Phobos... Why did you use that name? The name a worthless father, who abandoned his daughter, gave." Cedar said.

"Still, you are my father, aren't you? I am made from you and Marie. A test tube baby, made from an artificial womb, nonetheless, but one with a proper name, given by a father." Mars said, smiling gently at Cedar.

Cyren walked toward Leyard, kicking his leg lightly.

"Wake up, old man. What's wrong with a beautiful woman having many men? Or incest. Love transcends quite a lot of boundaries. Just transcending another won't kill." Cyren said.

"You too, hybrid." Cyren said, glancing at Zarl.

"What, weren't you going to kill me?" Zarl said.

"Tch. Can't be bothered now. What's the point trying to revenge against a vixen that broke my family up, when I could revenge on the bastard who murdered my father?" Cyren said, turning to stare at Charon.

"Ah, you found out? That means I have to kill one more person." Charon said, then closed his eyes. Various Alakazams suddenly appeared, sending powerful blasts of shockwaves outwards.

"Offense is the best defence huh?" Oak said, his eyes burning with a sudden anger.

"I summon you with this sacrifice..." Charon began to chant.

"Blast through the Alakazams!" Oak commanded. Cedar began to fly upwards, throwing beams after beams at the Alakazams. Surprisingly, the Alakazams seemed to be unaffected.

"Charon is shielding them." Zarl said suddenly, noticing streams of energy between Charon and those Alakazams.

"Have some Pokémon breach the defence and destroy the shield supply." Mars said, pointing her pokeball at Charon. A beam of red light flashed forward, moving past the Alakazams, unaffected, before materializing next to Charon.

"Raichu, Thunder." Mars commanded. Before the Raichu began to charge its power, Charon opened his eyes, sending a Psychic force at the Raichu, blasting it out.

"We need stronger Pokémon that can stand against Charon. Like hybrids." Cyren said.

"I'll go." Maria said suddenly.

"Maria." Zarl said, hesitating to reach out to touch Maria. Maria watched Zarl's hand move hesitantly. Smiling, Maria reaches her hand out to press the pokecube button.

Zarl watched as a blue flash began to pull Maria within the cube.

"I love you." Maria whispered telepathically, so that only Zarl could hear, as the blue flash disappeared into the cube. The cube flashed once, then begins its function to send Maria out, activated from within.

"Maria. Do you think I will let you go, just because you said that?" Zarl said aloud, as well as sending a telepathic message within. His eyes suddenly flashed a crimson colour as Zarl's Psychic suddenly smashed a blow against the pokecube. While the pokecube is able to survive pretty much any kind of blow, its security feature will cancel any current commands in cases of sudden shock.

Pressing the button again, Zarl sent Maria out, next to him. Maria stared at Zarl silently.

"Hold this." Zarl said, thrusting the pokecube on Maria's hand.

"He couldn't be..." Cedar suddenly said.

"What?" Leyard asked, sending a constant blast of Hydro Pump at the Alakazams.

"A pokecube is able to hold more than one Pokémon. Under rare cases, it can contain two Pokémon at once. The prototype Zarl had also neglects the possibility of the two Pokémon having different owners. " Cedar explained.

"Maria. I will be yours. Forever." Zarl said, then pressed the pokecube button. A stream of blue light flashed forward, sucking Zarl within. The button flashed twice, then faded into its normal white. An LCD panel meant to display Pokémon status blinked with the words 'Caught', followed by a question mark pokedex entry. Below, the name of the OT blinked Maria's ID number.

"Ah. He did it. He caught himself." Mars said.

"Yeah, rather than bothering about the weirdness, can't anyone send him in already?" Cyren said.

"I summon you with this sacrifice..." Charon began to chant again.

Marie had woken up, floating gently as a strange energy rose from the sacrificial pit.

Maria blinked, staring at the pokecube. Turning quickly, Maria pressed the button, sending a flash of blue light behind the Alakazams.

"You know they say a Pokémon owned by a trainer is much stronger than a wild one?" Zarl shouted as he materializes. Purposefully, Zarl bit his lips while talking. His eyeballs began to move erratically as the birthmark from his chest suddenly expand, swirls outwards quickly, engulfing Zarl like a full body tattoo.

"Censura Superum!" Zarl commanded, his Pokémon powers flowing from the wound in his mouth. A single purple beam explodes upwards, splitting into multiple shafts of purple beams. Each beam smashed downwards, driving the Alakazams onto the ground, forcing Charon to drop to a kneeling stance.

"Judgement?" Oak said, his eyes widening.

"What is he? Arceus?" Mars said, referring to the creator of universe.

"Cyren!" Leyard suddenly shouted. Everyone suddenly turned to see Cyren running towards Charon and Marie.

"You guys prepare. Blades, whatever. Shove him into the pit or something." Cyren said, suddenly pushing Marie out of the pit.

"With this command, you shall arise, Regigigas, and serve my command with your existence." Charon completed opening his eyes. To his surprise, Cyren stood in the sacrificial pit, smiling back at him.

A yellow light explode upwards, seeming to burn Cyren as the smile faded from her face. Cyren began to claw herself as immense pain exploded throughout her body, forcing her to collapse on the ground.

"No, no, no!" Charon hissed, reaching out to pull Cyren. The beam burnt him the moment he tried to touch it, dematerializing his hand into green grids.

As the beam faded, Cyren lie on the sacrificial bed, a smirk on her face again.

"Guess what, Charon. I control Regigigas now." Cyren said. Behind her, the various jewels of Regigigas flashed in a hypnotic pattern. The pattern soon ended with all of the jewels flashing once. A deep growl emanated from within the statue, which ceased to be a statue as it suddenly stood up, staring down at Charon.

Cedar swooped down from the top of the cavern, grabbing Cyren with him, before flying up again.

"Charon, if I were you, I would look behind." Leyard's voice said behind Charon. Charon turned quickly, to the sight of the other two professors sprinting towards him with their swords poised to pierce.

No time to even begin to think of changing his body's hardness properties, Charon watched as the blades of the sword enter his stomach, the force pushing him backwards, into the sacrificial pit.

"I heard you are a Pokémon hybrid. The soul of a Pokémon hybrid. I think you will do just fine." Zarl said. Maria floated behind Zarl, using her telekinesis to hold Charon down.

"You. Do you think your Gardevoir can hold me down?" Charon said, building energy around him to break away.

"Oh. Maria isn't the only Psychic holding you down." Zarl said. Behind him, Marie suddenly floated up, sending her telekinesis out to hold Charon. Mars had also stepped up, holding her hand out, sending raw telekinetic force to push Charon down.

"Abide my order, great golem. Your master had foregone you. You shall be sealed once again on your throne. You have served well. Take this sacrifice. Now, sleep." Zarl said, a smirk on his face.

Charon watched as Regigigas growled, angry to find out it is to return to stone after being awakened. Moving slowly, Regigigas returned to its pedestal, sitting on its throne.

"Goodbye, Charon. Hell says you can return to be their ferryman." Cyren said.

A blast of yellow energy exploded upwards again, scorching Charon's flesh. Charon watched as his limbs burn away. As the flames approach his head, Charon let out a final, demented howl.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The sun was setting. A beautiful sight in Snowpoint, since it was high up in the mountain, and since it was a rare sight, as the place pretty much snow 364 days a year. The priestess had woken up, and was waiting at the entrance with a face wrought in worry.

"What happened?" The priestess asked as the group walked out.

"A lot. Nothing to worry about. The statue is still in place. We just beat up the place a little." Cedar said.

"Do anyone of you mind going with me to the gym to explain?" The priestess asked. Oak raised his hand.

"I'll go. I want to see Candice's grand-daughter anyway." Oak said, following after the priestess.

"Oak, are you alright?" Cedar asked softly.

"Yes. I am fine. About Nara... I would need your help finding her." Oak said.

"Hah, don't worry. I will get Leyard to help as well. Three of us will be able to track down a time traveller even if she hides behind another era." Cedar said. Oak smiled, then walked off, following the priestess.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_Well, here you have it._

_I think i will upload the epilogue after my exams._

_Leave a review, guys!_

_Its fuel for my fingers~_


	18. Chapter 18

_This is a short chapter_. _Well, it isn't exactly a chapter. More like something to tie up loose ends. Though it feels like my fanfic for my fanfic. _

_In any cases, enjoy~_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Quite a while later

"I feel bad." Maria whispered.

"You look paler than usual." Leyard said, without looking up from his newspaper. Ever since Marie returned, Leyard had been less cold. Marie tapped lightly at Leyard's head. Indeed, Maria's face had a sickly pale complexion.

Zarl reached out, placing his hand on Maria's forehead.

"You won't get anything, Zarl. We don't increase in temperature when we get sick." Marie said.

Zarl smiled. He knew. Being someone who was close to only one species of pokemon, Zarl had enough knowledge to know at least that. He only wanted to touch Maria's forehead.

"The government is having quite a lot of problems sorting out this family." Leyard said.

Over the past months, the government were trying to figure out what to do. On one hand, Human-Pokemon Ethnics Agency were going crazy, trying to bring them down. On the other hand, Human Rights Groups and Pokemon Protection Associations were protecting them, since all four are humans, or at least part human. Utterly out of law's jurisdiction, the Court stayed far away, turning down involvement by both groups. In cases of incestuous union, there were no law against pokemon having such relationships, either.

"Candy?" Zarl offered, holding out a boiled candy. Surprisingly, Maria took the candy, seemingly appeased as she floated up the stairs, into the bedroom.

"Hmm, she never ate candy." Zarl noted.

"Interesting. Your mother never ate plum candy. She only did so once." Leyard said.

Suddenly, Marie stared at Leyard. Leyard stared back, dropping his newspaper.

"Is there something I should know before the two of you launch into poetic fit again?" Zarl asked.

"That was when I was pregnant." Marie whispered.

"You don't mean... We are grandparents already?" Leyard whispered.

Zarl laughed.

"You are getting ahead of yourself."

Rising from the table, Zarl walked up the staircase.

"Report your findings, Zarl." Leyard said.

"What? Are you the head scientist? I'm just checking on her." Zarl said, leaving his parents to tease each other.

Zarl walked into his bedroom, surprised to find Nurse Joy from the gym's pokemon centre standing next to his bed, with Maria lying on it. Nurse Joy nodded once, then took a step back.

"Zarl. I may be pregnant." Maria whispered.

Zarl stared at Maria, then turned to stare at Nurse Joy.

"I have more than 200 years of experience." Nurse Joy said, shrugging.

"No, serious?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

There you go. I will get about uploading Oak's side of the story soon. Then this story will finally end~


	19. Chapter 19

_While the story had ended in the previous chapter, I wrote this on whim. Couldn't leave it hanging after reading my own story again. _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Oak hesitated, standing before the hospital room. The sound of shuffling feet down the corridor made him move backwards, throwing himself on the waiting chairs. Moving his head down, Oak tried to make himself look ignorable.

"Heard of the patient in this ward?" The passing nurse said to her companion. The other nurse nodded.

"Yeah. Heard she has the weirdest patient record ever. 150 years old." The other nurse replied.

"The doctors say it's just an error. Heard she was a really pretty girl in her heydays." The first nurse said.

"Strangely, she does not have a single male visitors in the whole year she was here." The second nurse said.

"Maybe because she isn't a flirt like you?" The first one said, chuckling.

As their voice faded, Oak stood up walking hesitantly again to the door. He could almost imagine Cedar and Leyard chasing him with chainsaws, if he returned without visiting, after all the effort they used to track Nara down to this hospital.

Reaching out suddenly, Oak threw the room door open, with more force than necessary, then walked in.

The hospital room had a dreamy scent to it. A familiar scent Oak had dreamt of for years. A single bed stood in the room, illuminated by sun's ray. On the bedside table, fresh flowers stood within a vase, waving slightly with the wind. If God appeared and told him this is heaven, Oak would have believed it immediately.

On the bed, a frail body lie, a face peeking out from behind the covers. Walking slowly towards the bed, oak stared at the face.

"Oak?" The woman on the bed whispered.

"Nara?" Oak whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

"You came..."Nara whispered, moving her hand out to touch Oak's.

"Nara... Why?" Oak said, holding the hand quickly. Nara looked healthy, almost youthful, despite those wrinkles on her face, yet her fingers were a frightening chill.

"Charon told you? "Nara made a sound that resembles a laugh.

"In the end, you said you could not love me." Nara continued.

"I couldn't bring myself to. I had thought we were eons apart, and I was too inferior to love you." Oak said.

"It is better like this isn't it. The more you love someone, the more it hurts to see him die. Like this, I'm but another dying stranger you wouldn't cry over." Nara said.

"You wouldn't die. You lived for a 150 years." Oak said.

"I lived that long for today, when you would hold my hand again." Nara said. Her voice was fading. Oak could feel Nara's fingers uncurling, letting go of his.

"Nara... Nara..." Oak whispered. Nara smiled, using her other hand to touch Oak's face.

"Time to let go, Oak." Nara whispered. As she hand fell from Oak's, Nara closed her eyes. Her mouth moved slowly, whispering inaudibly with the last breathe.

"I love you"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Oak stared at the gravestone. On it was Nara's name, and a simple sentence. 'Love forever, like an evergreen oak.'

It has been a month since Nara left. Nobody came to visit. It seems Nara had lived alone, waiting.

Turning to leave, Oak caught sight of a woman standing in front of an oak tree. The strange thing was that she was dressed gaily, out of place in the cemetery. The woman seemed to caught Oak's glance, walking towards him.

As she approached, Oak took a sharp breathe. This woman. She had a striking resemblance to Nara. For a moment Oak thought her silhouette against the setting sun was that of a phoenix.

"Hello. My name is Nara."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

_And now, for a lengthy A/N._

_Okay, I think this will really, finally end 'Maria'. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I did enjoy writing it, since I toyed with alot of pokemon hybrid ideas. It was fun thinking other ways of using pokemon attacks too (Counter-accelerated Rollouts, anyone?)._

_I have entirely no idea Pokemon hybrids are that overused, until I did a little lurking around FF, reading them. I thought I was all that unique thinking up pokemon hybrids such as Scyther turning into an actual blade or some guy joining with a Tyranitar to form a mutated monstrosity. Turns out I wasn't._

_Still, it was fun to know people shared my train of thoughts._

_As messed up this story is, I am really proud of it, since it was largely unaffected by ideas that belonged to others. (Like i said, I thought up those hybrids myself!) I realized I have this bad habit of 'copying' people's idea, twisting it to fit my ideals._

_Credits to reviewers, who gave me the fuel to write, and improve. And to FF, for such a wonderful site._

_Credits to readers who made it to this chapter! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
